The Wrong Road Home
by mpo1260
Summary: The crew of the BATTLESTAR GALACTICA join forces with a human survivor to stop the nefarious plans of the Cylons.


**BATTLESTAR**  
 **GALACTICA**

 **The Wrong**  
 **Road Home**

By  
Michael Orchekowski  
(mpo1260 )

(The crew of the BATTLESTAR GALACTICA joins forces with a human survivor to stop the nefarious plans of the Cylons)

For of all sad words of tongue or pen,  
The saddest are these: "It might have been!"  
 **John Greenleaf Whittier (1807–1892)**  
 **Maud Muller (1856)**

If, of all words of tongue and pen,  
The saddest are, "It might have been,"  
More sad are these we daily see:  
"It is, but hadn't ought to be."  
 **Francis Bret Harte (1839–1902)**  
 **Mrs. Judge Jenkins**

"Decisions spawned in the dark of night,  
Do seem foolhardy in the light of day."  
 **Sire Uri (Ray Milland)**  
 **Battlestar Galactica Episode 1**  
 **Saga of a Star World**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some of you may ask "Where did I get the idea for this story?" The truth be told, I am also a fan of the indie Star Trek series out there, and the New Voyages episode "In Harm's Way" gave me the idea for this story. In "In Harm's Way" Captain Kirk and the crew of the USS Farragut are part of a multi-racial effort to deal with the "Doomsday War." Only this is an alternate time-line which should not be, and a certain Vulcan Starfleet Commander has a very interesting story to tell once they reach him at the Gateway planet. Thus, Kirk, his First Officer Kargh of the Klingon Empire, and the rest of the Farragut crew have to reach into the past and change their present. At first I thought to use a successful jump into the past with all of the crew members accounted for, but it got too dull. Then, I changed it to just Layton, Athena, and Troy onboard, throwing in a face-to-face with both Athenas, and viola! I had this one. I hope it gets interesting for all of you.**

 **Prologue**

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to _CAPRICA REMEMBERS_. I'm Serena, and this evening we will be taking a look back at the eight-yahren presidential career of Adama.

"I'm sure all of you can remember that terrible night almost eight yahrens ago. We were about to celebrate the Armistice to end the Great Cylon War. It seemed as though we could do just about anything. In a short span of time however, our world came apart. During my broadcast of the peace celebrations, the Cylons suddenly and brutally attacked our worlds.

"I called to my young son. He was running to me, and a man I had never met before took him out of the walkway and put him in my arms. That man then went into the walkway again to help others, but was killed by an explosion. I also watched as my son's daggit was killed by a falling pillar. I looked up to see the Colonial Banner in flames. I said to my son 'It's going to be all right.'

"Well, you know what happened next. Colonial Vipers appeared, and dealt with the attack. They had been assigned from the _Battlestar Galactica_ , on orders from Commander Adama, to launch from a secret storage site near our capital, to defend our worlds in the event of an attack. The Vipers drove off the Cylon Raiders, and the _Galactica_ arrived several centars later to assist in the clean-up.

"But the price we paid was dear. The Battlestars _Atlantia_ , _Acropolis_ , _Triton_ , and _Pacifica_ were destroyed, with their crews dead. President Adar was killed. Even Adama's youngest son, Zac was lost over the skies of Caprica. We began to mourn.

"But out of the ashes of this loss, the defeat dealt to the Cylons was one they could not recover from. Driven from our region of space, they left with not a word. In the years following the Cylon Peace Conference, we learned the Cylons killed Count Baltar, the so-called 'Architect of Peace'.

"We had some good news almost a yahren after the attack however, when Commander Cain and the crew of the _Battlestar Pegasus_ returned from Gamorey. Although most of Cain's ships were lost, and all of the people of Gamorey were wiped out by the Cylons, the return of Cain and his crew brought a glimmer of hope to our war-weary people.

Upon his return, Commander Cain reunited with his good friend, Cassiopeia. Sometime later they were married, with the ceremony presided over by President Adama. They now have two sons, Timon and Andreas. I'm sure everyone joins me in wishing them well.

"With Commander Adama as the new President of the Council of the Twelve, and buoyed by the need to protect ourselves, we embarked on a new wave of construction to replace our defenses. President Adama's tireless efforts to boost our planetary defenses have resulted in a safer Colonies. And, at the end of his tenure, he has promised to take the Colonies back out to the stars, in the hopes of recovering our lost heritage. There is talk of mounting a massive effort to locate the legendary thirteenth colony, known as Earth.

"It is our hope that with the coming of the eighth millennium of time, we the people of the Colonies of the Twelve will grow stronger and wiser than before.

"Thank you for your time. And good evening."

 **-BSG-**

"Alright, Serena, that was a good one."

"Thanks, Rance, I'll see you tomorrow."

After leaving the back way, Serena met with a certain young man.

"Hi, mom," he said.

"Troy, did you see my news piece?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. This was a big one, wasn't it?"

"It was probably bigger than anything. How were things at school?"

"Dull with a capital D-U-L-L." he replied "Are we still on for Adama's three nights from now?"

"Definitely. After all, I can't leave Apollo hanging by a thread, can I?"

"I'll tell you mom, it's about time you took his offer of marriage seriously. He's been asking for, what, five yahrens now?"

"Actually, it's six, but who's counting."

Troy laughed. "Whatever. I just know I like him, he likes me, and you two like each other. It will be good to be a real family now."

Serena nodded. "I know what you mean."

Troy looked off into the distance. "Mom … I hear that the search for the thirteenth colony is going to be headed by Adama, but will Apollo be going along as well?"

"Yes," she replied, "As Adama's strike leader, he'll be going. And when he and I are married, you and I will be going as well."

"I hope so," he said, "I look forward to the stars."

"So do I, but it will be good to have a home world to come back to. Without the war or any Cylons, it's a good time to be a human."

"Do you think the Cylons will come back?" he asked.

"Never," she replied, "The Cylons are gone, and are not coming back. We have our lives to live, and we have the entire universe to explore. What could possibly go wrong …?"

They both smiled at each other.

 **PART 1**

 **THE**  
 **WRONG**  
 **ROAD**

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Despair**

Space, Stars and blackness.

A smudge indicating nebulae and far away galaxies.

And also clusters of stars, both symmetrical and asymmetrical.

Among these cosmic sights, another cluster of stars moved. Closer in, one could see that they were, in fact, ships of different types.

One looked like twin blocks. Another looked like a sleek blue airship. And a third looked like a slim tri-axial craft. A fourth looked like three discs in a row with landing gear.

But the one in front, the biggest of the group, looked like a gray metallic alligator with blocks on each side. At the front of each block, a name in bold lettering: **GALACTICA**.

Closing in on the _Galactica_ , one could see a circular window view port with a person standing in it.

And from that view port, that person, Commander Apollo, was reminded of diamonds sprinkled across velvet, and of good things and good times.

But this was not one of those good times.

Apollo could only think back with sadness at the events that transpired twenty yahrens ago. Shortly after Serena's anniversary broadcast, she and Apollo were joined in marriage, and the two of them and her son Troy became a family. They shared the joy and happiness that could only be found in each other.

Then the worst thing that could have happened did.

In a single night of blood and death, the Cylons returned to the Colonies.

With a vengeance, they destroyed several worlds immediately, reducing them to planetary rubble or flaming infernos, killing billions outright. Apollo's father, Adama, rallied the human forces quickly, but was soon outmatched. Gathering as many ships as he could, Adama took a fleet of ships into deep space, never to see their home planets again. The great fleet exodus began.

Apollo's mother was killed instantly by Cylon weapons fire as the family was making their way from their home to a waiting shuttle. Apollo's wife, Serena, was also hit and died soon afterward. Apollo and Troy had to make a new life without her.

After twenty yahrens, Apollo could only swallow down tears at all that had been lost. His mother, his wife and even his little brother murdered by the metal monsters of the evil Cylon Empire, the human race was reduced to near ruin by their cruelty.

Also in his view a gray crescent moon was placed, and behind it, he could see the thirteenth colony, known as Earth. Although one could not discern it from this distance, Earth was a dead world. Confirmed by Colonial scientists, the evidence was apparent. Several wrecked Cylon raiders yielding bodies, as well as the recordings of the natives in the final days, told the truth.

The Cylons had streaked into Earth's skies with no warning. From the dating systems used by its people, it was apparent when this holocaust happened. Four yahrens after the fall of the Colonies, and twelve yahrens after the Baltar "Peace Accords," as dated by the people of Earth, '2042.' Twenty yahrens after the fall of the Colonies, Apollo could only gaze at the goal set by his father, Adama.

"How far we have come," he muttered, "and how far we have to go."

 **-BSG-**

Out in the corridor leading to the Commander's cabin, two men walked towards it. One was the commander's son, Troy. The son of Serena, he could still remember that dark night twenty yahrens ago. The desperate effort to reach the waiting shuttle was like a bad dream he couldn't shake.

He remembered running toward it when Cylons ended up behind them. The shrieks of their weapons loud as thunder, the screams of his grandmother and mother echoing in the night, the sobbing of his grandfather, Adama, as he looked down at his wife's body, her glazed, lifeless eyes staring upward.

He remembered watching and waiting as his mother died slowly in the battlestar's medical bay, her last words to him exhorting him to be a good son to his father. Her last words about 'seeing the beautiful light,' and the last benediction from his grandfather to her before his father escorted him out.

But he stopped before leaving, turned back towards his mother's body, returned to her. He kissed her one last time and whispered into her ear: "I will never forget." And he never did …

 **-BSG-**

A hand on his shoulder stopped Troy in his tracks.

"Be careful, there, Troy. Accidents can happen."

Troy looked at the person next to him, then where that person was pointing. Troy's head had almost struck a support beam.

"Thanks, Captain. That was a close one."

"It looked like your attention was somewhere else." said the other. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing much to talk about right now. I was just remembering long lost times. Do you ever remember the old times?"

As a result, the man next to him got a faraway look in his eye …

 **-BSG-**

Arriving in his home system, he managed to do some extra system survey work before heading to his home world. As a result, he was able to arrange his course so that the final approach to home would be over the planets' sole moon. Watching his home world, in this case the planet Earth, emerge from behind the moon's limb was a sight any space explorer should experience, and he intended it that way.

The silent radio channels at first disquieted him, but arriving in orbit brought shock. The ruined cities, the burnt fields of grasslands, and the half-melted snow caps horrified him.

But that was not the only thing.

Landing on the surface, not a soul greeted him. Instead, as far as the eye could see, there was no one in sight. At the space center, where he had launched from, he placed his ship's command module and data extracts in the catacombs, which were under the great launch pads that had sent men to the moon and served as the launch pads for the shuttle missions afterward.

Searching the planet ultimately led him to fields of human remains, bodies that had been left where the people had been killed, left for the wild animals to consume to satisfy their hunger. That's what really got him.

He spent six months, first grieving, and then preparing to leave for the last time.

He remembered many of the people whose bodies he found. Some of the names he also carried with him.

Such as in Idaho; James Reynolds, Nancy Parker and Allen Woods, students.

In Michigan; Daniel Travers and Madge Sinclair, two of many.

And in Mississippi; Police Officer Moses Kinkaid died with his wife, Danielle, and their daughter Chelsea.

And when he finally left Earth and its carnage behind, he thought he would never see home again. But for fate placing him together with the Survivors of the Colonies of the Twelve …

 **-BSG-**

"Too often," he replied. "But if you spend too much time dwelling on the wrong things," he said, pointing at the support beam once again, "accidents can happen."

"I hear you." said Troy.

"Shouldn't we get going?" asked the man.

"Right," replied Troy, "my father's waiting."

So they resumed walking, and Lieutenant Troy walked with purpose. A Colonial Warrior for many yahrens, he led a life of fulfillment and direction. And now our direction has led us here, with no fulfillment, he mused. Our search for Earth was in vain.

Almost. Six yahrens ago, a patrol encountered a ship entering orbit of a planet many light-yahrens from here, carrying a lone human not from the Colonies of the Twelve, but from the thirteenth colony, Earth. He agreed to lead the fleet to Earth. When they arrived, they saw the devastation inflicted by the Cylons. The ruins and dead bodies (or what was left of them) told all.

Nevertheless, in spite of all of the fleet's despair, his father remained upbeat. There are some things that just don't faze him, he thought, so much like grandfather, he is.

The person walking next to him was not as purposeful. His despair was more intense than Troy's, bordering on depression. After all, Earth was the home of William Edward Layton, pilot of the _Starling_ , the ship encountered by the fleet.

A middle-aged man with an intensity that edged towards obsession, Layton walked at times as though through a minefield. His world reduced to ruin, forced into a nomadic existence flying from star system to star system, he had no real direction until being contacted by the Fleet. Never being a truly social one, he drifted from person to person without making any real friends. As Troy glanced at Layton, he regretted Layton's aloofness. If only he could accept real friendship, he thought, things could be better.

But Layton could do no such thing. Each Colonial refugee had each other to take solace in. Who could the last man from Earth take comfort?

Nevertheless, he worked continuously to aid the Fleet in their efforts to survive. The _Starling_ 's advanced sensor platform provided the Fleet with advanced warning on several occasions of Cylon presence, and its geological sensors confirmed useful minerals on planets as well. In spite of the depredations imposed by the Cylons over the yahrens, it was possible to think things might be looking up.

The two decades since the fall of the Colonies were not pleasant. After leaving the home worlds with eighty ships carrying almost fifteen hundred souls (in addition to those on the _Galactica_ ), Cylon attacks over the two decades had whittled the numbers down to less than seven hundred people. Twenty-two ships had to be abandoned due to mechanical failures. Only one agricultural ship remained, barely enough to feed everybody.

Layton's systems on the _Starling_ for making food helped. Colonial engineers took the basic designs for his food "fabricators" and, after making some adjustments and modifications, were able to make more of the devices not just for food, but for spare parts and other necessities as well. Things were looking up.

Upon arriving at the commander's quarters, Troy pressed the hatch chime. After a few moments, his father responded "Come." Both men entered the opened hatch, Layton following Troy.

Turning from his view port, Apollo beamed with apparent joy. "Thank you for coming Captain Layton. Thank you Troy, you may leave."

Turning toward Layton, Troy said, "Captain, maybe we can talk later, eh?

"We'll see," said Layton, noncommittally. Troy left.

"I haven't seen him so excited about someone since Jasper was here." said Apollo.

"Jasper?" asked Layton.

"A prospector we met two yahrens after the fall. Troy took a liking to him right away and almost joined up with him. Jasper also had a multicolored simian with him. He left a medallion with Troy, apparently from the Emperor of Earth."

"Emperor of Earth?" said Layton, incredulously.

"Yes, though I have to admit, I prefer you over Jasper. So, how are you feeling today Captain Layton?" asked Apollo.

After stealing a glance toward the view port, he replied "Healthy enough, commander. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually," Apollo said, "There might be something that we might be able to do for each other. How do you feel about getting your world back?"

"Impossible!" snorted Layton. "Just take a look out your view port and see the situation for yourself."

"I know, I know," Apollo replied, holding up a hand to forestall further arguments. "But our scientists and engineers may have come up with something. Your ship's engines, known simply as a 'space-time tunneling drive' may have given them an idea. The idea is that it could let your ship travel into the past."

Layton's right eyebrow arched. He shook his head. "One does not travel into the past, commander. That which is past is gone, it cannot be accessed. Better to live in the present than worry about might have been. It would be easier to cross the universe than travel into the past."

"That's the same thing I told the scientists." said Apollo, nodding, "But they have spent the last few time cycles explaining to me the basics of their theories. It seems we live in a universe that just might – and I stress the word might – be flexible enough to allow alterations to history. If this is the case, we could bring Earth back from extinction. Of course, even I have my reservations for success."

After a few microns looking at the deck, Layton started slowly shaking his head. "Even if what they say is true," he said slowly, "where in the universe do we begin? How can we even know what actions need to be taken in order to do this? Let's face it," he looked up now, "there are literally an infinite number of things that can go wrong."

"True," replied Apollo, "but we have one thing going for us. We know just what happened and we know our histories and how they interacted."

"How could they have interacted?" asked Layton

"With the Cylons; they are the common factor." returned Apollo. "By the reasoning of our scientists, the eight-yahren interval between the two Cylon attacks on the Colonies could be the key. It seems the Cylons came back to the Colonies with greater technology after eight yahrens. Add to that, four yahrens later they trip over and massacre Earth. It is known that by forcing the Cylons out into the universe earlier they were able to beat us to Earth. If we were able to take back those eight yahrens, they would not have been able to go out into the cosmos so early, and they would not have been able to obtain the technology to destroy us then, and they would not have found Earth."

"You make it sound so simple." Layton said. "Take back eight yahrens and the Cylons won't kill my world. How do we know this won't make things worse, like say for instance, they destroy your people altogether and then my world?"

"It is a risk," replied Apollo, "but, it is believed that it can be done. All it really takes is that we want to do it. Do you want your world back or not, my friend?"

Layton bristled, and then walked to the view port. "I remember Earth well," he said finally, after looking at his home, "even though I was just a boy upon leaving. The joy of my parents, though my mother was taken early on. Playing in the snowfields; walking on the beaches; exploring woods; swimming in the oceans; eating dinner with my family; the Sun's warmth on my face. Did you know, that on my world, once a year the leaves on the trees turn from their usual green to red, yellow and orange? Who wouldn't want to get that back?" He turned to Apollo. "But can we really do this?" he asked.

"Shall we find out?" replied Apollo.

Layton turned back to the Earth.

After a few moments he swallowed hard, really hard.

 _In for a penny_ , he thought.

 **Chapter 2**  
 **A New Hope**

"Boomer, hand me the number three plasma coupler, will you?" said Layton.

"Here," Boomer gave him the tool. "How are you realigning the flow?"

"Transverse-wise. I don't want to interfere with the cross-feed regulator."

Boomer shook his head. "I know I'm good with dealing with the _Starling_ 's systems," he said, "but this is a bit beyond me. You've altered, what, thirty-two systems for specialized work?"

"Thirty-four, actually."

"Thirty-four systems altered. What for? This work is so detailed, it's as if you're being sent on a suicide mission. And all this work has to be done before aligning the tunneling core. Where are you going, to Hades and back?"

"Boomer, don't ask any specifics; this is all hush-hush for now."

"Ah, well, at least I'm not going on this one." Boomer pondered for a moment. "Wait," he said at last, "I'm not going on this one, am I, Layton?"

"Right now the modifications to the Starling take first priority. The actual flight crew will be determined later. Though I have to admit, I would prefer you for engineering."

"Thanks." Replied Boomer, sarcastically.

"What time it is?" asked Layton.

Boomer glanced at his wrist-watch, a recent addition to Colonial fashion in deference to Earth's time standards. "It's twelve-fifty. I'm sure we can take time for mid-day meal, eh?"

"Not needed," said a familiar, soft voice. "I brought you two engineers some, oh what is it they say on Earth ... 'grub'?'"

"Athena!" exclaimed Layton. "Thank you. Sandwiches, eh?"

"Yep," she replied. "I think it's called Baloney."

"Hold on there," said Boomer. "Where did you get the meat?"

"We've been looking at some of the packages left over from the holocaust." she said. "Although they were well spoiled, we reconstituted the original formula, compensating of course, for toxins caused by aging."

"As well you should," added Layton, "Those toxins can cause a number of problems." He took a bite, and after a few moments, added, "But this is delicious. Go ahead you two, don't make me eat alone."

"Since you met with my brother eighteen days ago, you have been in a very good mood." said Athena. "You've also put in a lot of time here on the _Starling_. I can only guess what it's been like these past years."

Layton considered. "It hasn't been easy," he said slowly, "but I have had my work keeping me going, both before and since meeting with all of you. Mostly, I guess I wasn't sure how to really fit in, being the odd Colonial and all."

"Odd?" asked Boomer.

"Odd probably doesn't begin to describe it." he replied. "Oh, I know that Earth hasn't been part of the Colonies, but we are supposed to be the thirteenth colony, right? And, on top of that, well, it's a fact that I'm the sole surviving Earth man. Odd probably doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Well, I for one am glad you are here with us." said Athena. "You have helped us greatly."

Boomer nodded. "I agree." he said. "And if there is anything else we can do to make you feel more welcome among us, say it."

Layton considered. "Well … there is one thing I've been thinking about ..."

"Go ahead," Boomer prompted.

"Call me Will?

All three smiled and shook hands.

 **-BSG-**

"You've got to be kidding!" roared Boomer.

Athena nodded. "This is insane."

"What were you thinking of?" asked Starbuck.

"What else is there?" replied Apollo. "We are at the end of our line. We have looked at everything else and have come up empty."

"And," added Tigh, "Add to that the fact that we are simply dying."

"What do you mean?" asked Layton.

"In spite of all of our efforts to incorporate your technologies into our fleet Captain Layton, it turns out that we just don't have enough personnel to stay alive. We are literally being eaten up by Cylon attacks. We can't replenish our fleet population fast enough to keep going."

"So," continued Apollo, "We have no choice. We must make a stab into the past in order to survive, if even to thrive." He turned to Layton. "Who do you wish to take with you on the Starling?"

"You for helm, Boomer for engineering, Starbuck for tactical, Tigh for ops, and Athena on sciences."

"Me?" asked Athena. "Who will handle the _Galactica_ if we're all gone?"

"If we are successful at this," he replied, "everything and everyone will return to their proper places."

"Are you sure you need me?" asked Starbuck.

"Weren't you the one who said you hated it when I went somewhere without you, old buddy?" asked Apollo.

"And," added Layton, "since Apollo will be at the helm, I need the best hand at tactical in case we have to shoot at something. There is a distinct likelihood that we will be meddling in affairs that could cause more harm than good. We must be very careful in what we do."

"So," Recapped Apollo. "We go back twenty-eight yahrens to Caprica, wait for Baltar to announce the end of hostilities, and visit our old house to explain the potential outcomes to Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh. Boomer and Starbuck will keep watch aboard the _Starling_ , while President Tigh, Athena, Layton and I make the contact. Hopefully, we will be able convince both of them of the necessity of the choice of actions. Are there any questions? No. Launch is at oh-nine hundred. See you then."

 **-BSG-**

Back in his cabin on the Starling, Layton sat down at his computer terminal and opened his computer log:

 _"We are committed to making this desperate leap into the past in order to make the changes. I must admit that I still have my doubts. I know I told Apollo that there are an infinite number of things that could go wrong, but we just don't understand what can go wrong. If we fail things could get worse, much worse. I'm sure all we can do is hope for the best."_

As he closed his log, his cabin chime sounded. "Come." he said. The door slid open to show Troy standing outside. "You asked to see me, Captain?" asked Troy.

"Yes, Troy, come on in. Did you bring the medallion?"

"Yes, though it took me a while to find it. Here it is."

Layton looked at the image inscribed on it and chuckled.

"I am told," he said, "that this was given to you by a prospector named Jasper, and that it was given to him by the Emperor of Earth."

"We always considered it to be a far-fetched story." replied Troy

"Well," said Layton, "far-fetched it certainly is, because to the best of my knowledge, there has never been any 'Emperor of Earth.' Sorry, Troy."

"I guess it was too much to ask."

"That doesn't mean this doesn't have significance. Take a look at this graphic." Layton pressed a few buttons on his computer display and a light-blue and white graphic appeared on the display screen. "Does this look familiar?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Take another look. Take a look at the center, circular graphic symbol."

After a few moments, Troy brightened. "Wait. That looks like the symbol on my medallion. What is that?"

"That is the banner of the United Nations of Earth. The light blue represents the skies and seas of the Earth, and the white circular part is intended to represent the Earth's surface as seen from the northern pole, with its landmasses stretched out. The two objects flanking the Earth are olive branches, which represent peace."

"So what you are really saying is ..."

"Jasper was certainly in contact with the Earth, either directly or indirectly."

"Wow. He really was there."

"It looks that way. Let me give you something that's really from Earth." He reached into a drawer. "This was taken from some of our stores."

Troy fingered the new object, a chain with a colored ball. "What is this?"

"It's a gold-colored chain with an Earth globe on it. The globe originally came from a pencil sharpener, which is a type of writing stylus on Earth. This one shows the political divisions of the planet."

"That's great. I think I'll wear this from now on."

"You can wear both. They're both from Earth."

"Good idea. Do you mind if I go stand on the bridge for a while?"

"No problem. Just don't touch anything for now, since you haven't been rated for Starling bridge duty, okay?"

"Understood. Thanks for everything, Captain Layton."

"Troy, I'll tell you what. In private or off-duty, you may call me Will."

"Thanks, Will."

As Troy left the open hatch showed Athena standing nervously. "May I come in?" she asked. "Of course," Layton said "Have a seat. Are you okay?"

She sat, and looked at her feet before answering slowly, "I'm having mixed feelings about all of this. I've liked you for some time now, in spite of your emotions in general. Now it seems that I, and all of us in the fleet, might lose you if this works. I'm not sure how to deal with this."

"Athena, did it ever occur to you that we were not supposed to meet at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"It is entirely possible that we were meant to meet in this time-line, but only in this time-line. My meeting you might not fit into the other time-line's pattern. When the universe shifts to match the new conditions, we will adjust as well. Assuming we meet at all, we will have to meet all over again."

"Well, I for one hope that we can meet in the other time-line. I think I would still like you no matter what happens."

"I agree with you there. Meeting you has been … how shall I say it? … uniquely interesting for me. Changing that which is into that which we cannot predict, that is what weighs on me now."

"As you have said several times, Will, you must have faith, right?"

As he stood, he said, "You are so right."

 **Chapter 3**  
 **Endgame**

On the _Galactica_ 's bridge, Lieutenant Omega monitored the sensor displays. A long-time veteran on the ship, both under Adama and now Apollo, Omega was well-trusted in his duties. As he watched the monitors, his gaze periodically went to the navigation/helm duty deck in front of the command dais. Suddenly, one of the monitors beeped. He looked over. What he saw chilled him. "Commander Apollo," he called out, "will you take a look at this?"

Apollo walked over to the station. After taking a look at the display a ripple went down his spine. "General scan," he ordered.

After a few moments it became clear what they were dealing with; multiple ships. "Form scan," asked Apollo. After several more moments: Cylon craft.

"Battlestations!" Roared Apollo. The bridge lights changed from white to red. "Contact the _Starling_ crew and have them report aboard at once." He said. "I'll be joining shortly." He looked over at Lieutenant Jolly. "Jolly, you're in command."

Jolly was appalled. "Me?" he blurted. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Do whatever you must to defend the fleet my friend. Take care of everything."

"Commander," said Omega, "I can't raise Colonel Athena."

"Contact the _Starling_." He said.

 **-BSG-**

On the _Starling_ , the chime sounded. Smiling, Layton reached for the response button. "Starling here." He replied.

"Captain Layton" said Jolly, "Lieutenant Jolly here. Commander Apollo is on his way to your ship with the rest of the mission crew. We have a problem. Scanners show a large number of Cylon ships approaching."

"Numbers?" asked Layton.

"They're still coming in. I can't contact Colonel Athena, however."

"Athena's here with me. We're … going over the mission profile."

"I'll tell the commander she's been located." said Jolly.

"Jolly," said Athena, "what direction are they coming from?"

"Scanner shows the port side. Starboard shows clear ... wait a bit ... ships now on the starboard side. Wait for identification." Seconds passed. "It's now confirmed. We have Cylon ships on both sides of the fleet. Port side still shows ships coming in."

"All right, Jolly," said Layton, "We'll get _Starling_ powered up; update us as available. Starling out." He cut the feed and looked at Athena. "Let's go." he said.

 **-BSG-**

In the access lift, Apollo's headset beeped. "Apollo here," he answered.

"Commander," said Jolly, "It is confirmed we now have two waves of Cylon raiders converging on both sides of the fleet. We have almost a thousand on the port side; the starboard side is still filling. I can also report that Colonel Athena is already aboard _Starling_ and she and Captain Layton are getting the ship prepped for launch. To be honest, sir, this doesn't look good."

"Understood, Jolly," replied Apollo. "Get our Vipers launched right away. _Starling_ will need all the cover she can get."

"Right skipper," answered Jolly, "We'll do what we can. Bridge out."

 **-BSG-**

As they reached the bridge of the _Starling_ , Troy turned to look at both Will and Athena. "What's going on?" he asked. "Why don't you just sit in the command seat for now." said Layton. "We'll figure out what to do with you later." Layton looked at Athena and said, "You start at tactical and move forward to science. I'll start at engineering and move to helm." "Right," she replied.

Moving to the engineering station, Layton punched in a few commands to initiate the reactor power-up sequence. Satisfied, he then moved to the helm and activated the navigation alignment routines. Switching his gaze from both consoles, he fed data into the helm console.

Just then a shudder ran through the ship. Looking around at first, Layton didn't notice anything wrong. But a new series of booms from outside the ship alarmed him. He looked at Athena, who shook her head no, then toggled the fleet communicator system.

" _Galactica_ , this is _Starling_ " he called out, but Athena got his attention.

"Will, the view screen!" she screamed.

"Oh, no ..." moaned Troy.

At first, Layton couldn't understand what she was talking about. Then seeing the open aperture of their launch bay, it made sense. The stars were spinning slightly toward one direction. _No,_ he thought _, the_ Galactica _couldn't be …_

" _Starling_ ," called in Omega from the main bridge, "we read loss of your launch bay. It is completely separated from the main body of the battlestar."

"Is that what it is," he replied. "What just happened?"

"Scanners showed objects for a moment; they just appeared out of nowhere. We have lost both of our launch bays. They have been totally blown off at the junctures. We have no ability to launch our Vipers. We read you have less than eight minutes before loss of power to the artificial gravity. Over."

A chill ran down Will's spine at those words. Upon loss of power to the artificial gravity systems, they would be smashed up against the bulkheads and cracked open like an eggshell.

"Understood, _Galactica_ ," he replied, " _Starling_ is launching now. Tell the rest of the team we're sorry they couldn't join us, okay?"

"Roger that, _Starling_. Good luck on your mission. _Galactica_ out."

"What about me?" asked Troy. "Shouldn't I be getting to my Viper?"

"No time." replied Layton "It looks like you'll be riding with us for now."

Taking control of the ship, Layton lifted the _Starling_ on her ventral systems, at the same time pivoting out toward the rear of the cavernous landing bay. Clearing the aft field keeping the atmosphere in, Layton took a quick scan of the fleet configuration before locking the final heading. As this began he kicked in her main sub light engines, sending her faster toward the back of the fleet. Will then turned _Starling_ away from the fleet and headed for deep space.

"Athena, can you give me a course heading for our target star," he asked.

"Checking," she replied. "Alter course to two-two-three mark eighteen. One more thing, are we going back for the rest of the team?"

"Can't chance it," replied Layton, "We are now on silent running mode."

"I see," she said, "one good plan shot to blazes."

"It could be worse," he said, "Now it's me, a fast ship, and a pretty girl to boot. If only the universe weren't trying to kill us."

As the _Starling_ leaped across the stellar blackness, the target star, an A-Class, grew from a point of light into a full-fledged disc. As the _Starling_ got closer, ionized streamers of multicolored gas were being emitted from the surface of the star, and the ship's sensors started protesting the particle assault. But the ship kept on going, and the shields held. Layton began the tunnel sequence, and Athena kept an eye on the monitors.

Athena began the countdown.

"On my mark in five … four … three … two … one … now!"

"Turning," said Layton.

As the _Starling_ pulled from the star's gravity well at high tunnel, the effects on the ship's view of space distorted, causing time to bend as well. The effects caused events to be seen in reverse. The tunneling field distorted as well, extending the ship's movement into the past, causing the ship to move toward the part of the galaxy holding the twelve worlds of the Colonies. All this happened within the short span of a few seconds, too fast for a human to register. Ultimately, the _Starling_ neared the region of the Colonial worlds, and the time to slow down neared.

"Five seconds to slow-down!" called Athena.

"Four … three … two … one … mark!"

On this call Layton entered commands into the helm console to slow the ship down, in effect easing _Starling_ out of tunnel as well as time travel. The action itself was delicate yet fast, taking only a few milliseconds to accomplish. Finally _Starling_ re-entered real space with a flash.

 **Chapter 4**  
 **Revelations and the Fleet**

"Hold position, both of you." said Layton. Just then the hum of the emergency generators kicked in, announcing their automatic start-up sequence. Layton made a quick look-around of the bridge to check on everything, and then turned to Athena. "Date report, please," he asked.

"Double-checking Colonial time base references," a few seconds passed, and then Athena grimaced. "Not good. It looks like we arrived after the fleet's launch from Caprica. Probability exists they are almost one-tenth of the way to the Cylon home world."

"Estimated time to interception of the fleet?"

"Best speed puts us at a fifty hour ride. They'll be almost halfway by the time we get there. Course heading three-nine-four mark eighteen."

"I see." He entered in the coordinates and added: "We have no choice but to get there and hope we can make a difference."

Hitting the tunneling activation key, the ship drove its way into tunnelspace and towards the onrushing fleet.

"Would someone kindly tell me," Said Troy, "just what happened and what the two of you are talking about."

Will looked at Athena, who shrugged. "Troy," said Will, "for the past few days, Major Boomer and I have been performing modifications to the _Starling_ in preparation for this mission."

"What kind of mission?" asked Troy.

"A mission of such delicacy that only six were originally chosen for it."

"What mission?" asked Troy again.

"Time travel into the past."

"The ... the past! Is that possible?"

"At first I wasn't sure if it could be done, but with the modifications that have been done to the _Starling_ , it seems we've done it."

"You mean we've just traveled into the past?"

"That's right."

Troy looked at Athena, who nodded. "That's the idea, Troy," she said. "We're being sent into the past to change it to something we can live with."

"I heard rumors ... but were things that bad?"

"Last we heard," she said, "the fleet didn't have enough people to support itself. We were literally dying."

"Oh no." he moaned. "How far into the past have we gone?"

"Twenty-eight yahrens, Troy." answered Layton.

"That means right now I'm a boy of about six yahrens. Are we before or after the attack on the Colonies?"

"Before. As Athena said, the fleet of Battlestars has just left Caprica."

"Great. So, we'll get to see Commander Adama's plan foil the Cylons, right?"

Will looked at Athena before answering. "Troy, we're trying to stop the Cylons at the source. That means that we won't be seeing the attack. And as for Commander Adama's plan, that is what we are trying to change."

"I don't get it. Did something go wrong with the plan?"

"Actually, Troy," said Athena, "the plan itself was wrong. We'll talk later about this. Will, what kind of story are we going to tell everyone when we get to the fleet?"

"If we had been able to launch with everyone, we could have worked out something. But right now the best bet would be to use the truth: it's the best weapon we have now. We will, of course, be 'winging it' as we go, adding and/or modifying things on the fly, as it were."

"I'm curious about what the Cylons used to blow the launch bays off at their junctures. Do you have any ideas?"

"I've heard of using hyper-drive engines in a micro-jump while in-system, but for this they had to have adapted them for their missiles. Wait, Omega didn't say missiles, just objects, right?"

"That's right."

"So it is entirely possible they could have used their raiders packed with explosives. Using jump engines already installed, they could have micro-jumped without specialized hardware."

"To think the Cylons engineered something like that ..."

"I would think this would be outside their ability. Maybe someone else, then?"

"It's as if the Cylons were getting extra help from outside."

Layton thought for a moment. "What is the history of the Cylons?"

"According to what we know, they were created long ago by a mother race called Cylons or possibly Ceylons. Apparently being reptilian, they copied the humanoid form due to its greater mobility and versatility. Both reptile and mechanical Cylon lived in peace for many yahrens. But, something happened that caused the mechanical Cylon to turn on their creators."

"Is there any idea on what caused the mechanicals to turn on the reptiles?"

"Not much is really known about this. It was then that the mechanicals began calling themselves an empire, and began expanding out into the galaxy."

"How did the war with your people begin?"

"The mechanical Cylons annexed our neighbors, the Hasadis. The Hasadis turned to us for help, since we had a treaty with them. This apparently enraged the Cylons, who then declared war on us."

"It doesn't make sense. Why would the Cylons openly attack one of your neighbors, especially one that was allied with your people? It's as if they wanted to start a war with your people. Is there anything in your legends that tell of a being that may have wanted harm to come to your people?"

"Yes."

"And his name would be ..."

"Diobolis, also known as Mephistopheles. He appeared to us on several occasions as Count Iblis."

"What more is there on him?"

"An ancient deceiver who in the past, thousands of yahrens ago, appeared to the Colonies promising total success in whatever we wanted. All we had to do was follow him in all things. He also claimed to be our god. My father was right to suspect Iblis from the beginning; the statements match. Everything about him made my skin crawl. Still does."

"I think Earth may have met him as well. He made his mark under several names, including Satan and Lucifer. I shudder to think of how much damage has been done because of his work."

"What do your legends have to say about this?"

"In ancient times, roughly forty-five hundred years ago, The Creator made plans to destroy humanity by a flood. The flood seems to have happened, for sure. Some geological evidence remaining and stuff like that. Most of the religious clerics were still in doubt. He also seems to have appeared previous to cause humanity to lose its place in the Whole. But my point is, what if it were Diobolis who was doing all the dirty work, claiming to be The Creator?"

"Are you both suggesting that this Diobolis had anything to do with starting the Cylon War?" asked Troy.

After Layton looked at Athena he replied, "It would seem that way."

"We should have cross-referenced our histories more before the attack." said Athena

Will got a faraway look in his eye.

"What is it, Will?" asked Athena.

"I was thinking about my earlier experiences. Is it possible that the alien who took me from Earth, could he have been Diobolis?"

"Diobolis is evil. Why work against himself?"

"Right. As a prophet said on Earth, if the devil works against himself, he cannot succeed. But on the other hand ..."

"The Lords of Kobol." answered Athena.

"Exactly. They must have known what Iblis was planning and counter-moved against him. They must have known ahead of time that Earth would have been destroyed by Iblis' efforts and intercepted my ship to retain as an extra 'wild card.' Then, instead of sending me directly back to Earth, they redirected me to another part of the galaxy where I would be safe. And those scientists back at the fleet, could any of them have been a Lord of Kobol?"

"You're saying they knew all this ahead of time?" Troy asked.

"Most likely the Lords of Kobol, as well as Iblis, since he's a fallen Lord, have the ability to see into all times and places. They were able to see his actions as well as the results, and then placed me into a position to do something about it."

"Wow." remarked Troy. "That is really heady stuff."

Checking the course monitors, Will added: "Like my people would say, the Lord moves in mysterious ways. I don't know about you, but if we are going to have any energy in us when we get there, we're going to have to get some sleep. Why don't you two go and grab some, and I'll keep watch. If we have any problems, I'll call."

"Okay." as Athena got up, she yawned. "You're right, I am tired. I'll see you later."

"See you later, Captain." said Troy.

"Later." replied Will.

 **-BSG-**

Later in his cabin, after he had been relieved by Athena, Will pondered what they had discussed and made a decision. He got a data storage unit from his personal stores, copied data to it, and then started a new recording:

 _"Hello, Will. I know this is most unusual, getting a recording from yourself that you know you didn't make, but it is really important that you listen to what I have to say …"_

Afterward, he finished installing the remainder of the data as well as a biometric reader, then checked the unit's battery to insure it had a full charge to last at least a thousand years.

After getting himself some rest, Will went into the engine bay to do a systems checkup. After traveling back in time, he needed to know just how much damage the _Starling_ had sustained. After checking the tunneling core, he scanned each system console one by one. Upon reaching one console however, he stopped at one which seemed to have an interesting anomaly. Upon further checking, he realized the possibility that an engine overload could occur if they made an attempt to return to the future. He made a mental note about it and moved on. After satisfying himself that everything else was okay, he left for the bridge.

Upon entering the bridge, Athena said: "Two minutes to fleet boundary."

"Got it." he replied, going to the engineering console. Further checking showed the anomaly, but there was nothing else to do but finish the mission. As he climbed into the command chair, he looked at the view screen and saw the five sets of bright lights that represented the five battlestars in formation.

"Where do you want me to sit?" asked Troy.

"At sciences. Which one is the _Galactica_?" he asked.

"Farthest back, on our left," replied Athena.

"Make a direct approach to her. We'll bypass any inquiries from the other ships. I'm activating fleet com line alpha for monitoring purposes."

As the Starling continued its approach, the communications systems suddenly crackled to life: "Unidentified vessel, this is the _Battlestar Atlantia_ , please identify." ... " _Battlestar Acropolis_ to unidentified vessel, you are in a restricted area. We demand identification.." ... " _Battlestar Triton_ to unknown vessel, identify yourself." … " _Battlestar Pacifica_ to alien vessel. Respond now." ... "This is the _Battlestar Galactica_. Please identify yourself and your intentions at once." Layton toggled the fleet com line alpha system to transmit.

" _Battlestar Galactica_ , this is the _Starling_. We are carrying special intelligence assets for review by Commander Adama. We respectfully request emergency landing clearance on your port side landing bay. Over."

" _Starling_ , _Galactica_. Commander Adama is currently off-ship at this time. You are advised to report to the _Atlantia_. Over."

" _Galactica_ , _Starling_ here. Negative on the _Atlantia_. We must land on the _Galactica_ port side only please. Over."

After a pause: "Very well, _Starling_ , landing at _Galactica_ port side is granted. Be advised we will have a security team standing by. Over."

"Understood, _Galactica_. I and my team will be going through post-landing decontamination immediately upon arrival. Confirm please."

"Confirmed, _Starling_. _Galactica_ out."

After toggling the communications system off, Will turned his palms up and said: "Take us in, Athena."

"Roger that," replied Athena.

As the _Starling_ made its final approach to the _Galactica_ , several of the bigger ship's laser turrets swiveled to track the oncoming vessel. After reaching the position of the _Galactica_ 's main star drive, Athena adjusted the _Starling_ 's speed for docking. Several more seconds and they were inside the force field. Then with a final lurch, the _Starling_ landed on her skids with a barely perceptible sound. Killing the engines, the sounds faded to virtually nothing.

Athena turned to Will: "Welcome back to the _Battlestar Galactica_."

"Twenty-eight yahrens before." added Troy.

Layton simply nodded and said: "Right back where we started from."

 **Chapter 5**  
 **On the Galactica**

Watching the approaching ship from the overhead control booth, it took all of Colonel Tigh's patience not to order the vessel's destruction, the lack of any data at all on the vessel rankled him. Being a professional military officer, however, saved the ship from certain doom, as it entered the landing bay, came to a stop, and landed on its gear. Releasing a sigh, he entered the lift to take him down to the landing level. On the way down, he considered the various ways this could go wrong. It was possible, after all, the ship could be a Cylon vessel with a saboteur squad on board. Or, it could be a civilian Colonial vessel with a garbled transceiver. It could be any number of things, to be honest.

As the lift reached the launch deck, another one alighted from the main juncture tubes. Watching as several warriors egressed, he was relieved as Captain Apollo was followed by Lieutenants Starbuck, Boomer, Sergeant Jolly, and two others. Apollo looked at the new ship. "Colonel, what do we have here?" he asked.

Tigh regarded the new ship. "Total unknown;" he replied, "No identification beacon system, nonstandard markings, even the vessel's name doesn't appear in our records."

"Could it be a Cylon ship?" asked Starbuck.

"Again, unknown." replied Tigh. "Scanners, however, do indicate the presence of three human forms, but all three show some unusual anomalies. A security cordon has been placed around the ship, and we are waiting for their debarkation."

"What's that name on the side?" asked Apollo. "I can't read the script."

"According to the transmissions," said Tigh, "the vessel's name is ' _Starling_.' Has anyone ever heard of such a name or word?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Well," he eventually said turning to the ship, "We'll find out soon enough."

 **-BSG-**

As Layton, Troy and Athena left the bridge section to go aft Layton turned to the other two and said: "Wait at the hatch." As he entered a storage room, Layton looked around and selected a folded up piece of cloth. Exiting the room, he walked over to Athena and handed her the item. Unfolding the cloth bundle, she frowned at the unfamiliar design. "What is this and what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"It's a monk's robe. You are supposed to wear it for now. If I understand correctly, your father's absence from the _Galactica_ means your younger self is acting as his personal shuttle pilot, right?"

After a moment's thought, she nodded and replied: "Right. I always used to fly him around the fleet wherever he went."

"Exactly," said Layton. "Right now you are supposed to be flying him to and from the Atlantia. If you were to suddenly appear on the _Galactica_ out of turn, it would look bad. So, the idea is that you wear the monk's robe until your younger self returns so they can see that there are two of you. If that fails to convince them, Doctor Salik can always perform genetic scans for confirmation."

"And what about me?" asked Troy.

"You can go as you are. Just remember your protocol and manners."

"Right. How are we to explain me?"

"We'll get to that when the time is right. For now, let us do the talking."

Putting the robe on, Athena asked: "Won't you have to submit to scans as well?"

"Most likely," replied Layton, "But my scans will be to determine my colony of origin. When they fail to determine which of the twelve worlds I'm from, that should convince them I'm from Earth. Or at the very least I'm not from the twelve colonies. Here, let me help you with this … And you'll need to keep the hood up as well, at least until your younger self gets here."

"It there anything else?" Athena asked.

"Keep all parts of you out of sight. Monks on Earth would walk around with their hands folded in front of them, inside the sleeves. Okay?"

"I feel weird in this robe."

"That's okay, I still know your best part." When she gave him a quizzical look, he simply pointed to her heart and winked. They both smiled.

Reaching the aft access airlock hatch he saw that the support crew of the _Galactica_ already had an access stairway up against the _Starling_ 's port access hatch. Equalizing atmospheric pressure between both outside and inside the ship, Will pressed a button, and the airlock's hatch opened onto the landing bay of the _Battlestar Galactica_.

 **-BSG-**

As the hatch to the new ship opened, Tigh saw three people when it cleared the view. At least it looked like three humans. Two were clearly human, but the other ones features were hidden by an obscuring garment of some type. The three walked down the stairs from the ship. Turning, they headed toward the decontamination chambers. Reaching the decontamination area, they activated the control pads to open the chambers and stepped right in. As the chambers closed on the newcomers, Tigh simply shook his head slowly and muttered "curious."

"They seem to have a very intimate knowledge of a battlestars' layout," observed Apollo.

"Spies, or agents of ours do you think?" asked Boomer.

"We'll have to wait and see." answered Tigh.

After a few minutes in the decontamination area, the chambers opened. After a cursory scan by medical personnel, the three were waved on to the waiting warriors. Approaching, the lead male of the three ( _or is it three males_?, wondered Tigh) smiled, extended his hand and simply said "Colonel Tigh, it's good to see you again."

After a few seconds gaping, Tigh simply asked "Have we met?"

"Not that you'd really remember." replied the man.

"I see." said Tigh. "And your 'friends.'"

"At this point let me just say that we should wait for the arrival of Commander Adama, okay?"

"Not really," replied Tigh, "I think it would be best if we spoke now."

"I understand, Colonel. But, as an old philosopher might have said, 'To everything there is a season'. We really should wait for Commander Adama."

Turning to the other warriors who simply shrugged, Tigh sighed after a few seconds and simply said, "Very well."

"How long will it take?" asked Layton.

"Not more than a few microns at best." replied Tigh.

"I understand his pilot is quite skilled." observed Layton.

"We all are." replied Apollo, indignantly.

"Of course, Captain Apollo, of course." replied Layton.

Watching as the blocky shuttle approached the docking aperture, Layton could only be amazed at how swiftly and precisely the craft settled into its landing slot. Watching as the support crew secured the vessel, he saw the side hatch swing open. After a few more seconds, the first of the personnel disembarked.

It was Lieutenant Athena.

"The pilot." observed Layton.

"Right." drawled Starbuck, slowly.

"Easy, Lieutenant Starbuck." replied Layton.

"Do you know us all?" asked Tigh.

"Captain Apollo, Lieutenants Starbuck and Boomer, and Sergeant Jolly if I'm not mistaken. The other two I cannot say I know."

"It's a relief that you're not perfect."

"I never said I was, Colonel."

Watching the next occupant to disembark from the shuttle, Layton recognized the white-haired visage from the old holographic stills of the future.

"And if I'm not mistaken, that would be Commander Adama." he said.

"Right again." said Tigh.

As Adama and Athena walked from the shuttle toward the team, they stared at the three newcomers. Lieutenant Athena gaped at Troy as if in recognition.

"Colonel Tigh, what do we have here?" asked Adama, looking at the _Starling_.

"More questions than answers, Adama. Unknown ship with an unknown name, three unknown personnel from said ship, one of whom hasn't shown their face."

"And the reason for said secrecy?"

"They said they wanted to wait for you to be present."

Adama turned to look at Layton. "And you would be ..." he said.

"My full name, Commander Adama, is William Edward Layton."

"Three names ... I hope that's not an ostentation." replied Tigh.

"Not at all, Colonel. In fact, some people from my home world sometimes have more." replied Layton.

"And that home world would be ..." prompted Adama.

"Earth." replied Layton. "Also known to you as the home world of the thirteenth colony of humanity."

"Not possible." scoffed Tigh.

"What is not possible, Colonel," asked Layton, "a native from the thirteenth colony standing on this Battlestar, or an Earth man possessing this." he gestured to the _Starling_.

"Good question." replied Tigh.

"What we are having a problem with here," added Adama, "is anyone claiming to be from the planet Earth. I'll have you know, sir, that I have gone over all of the available data regarding the thirteenth colony. All of our data records indicate that Earth was too primitive to support such a vessel. Statistical predictions would leave your planet at least a millennia away from leaving your star system at all."

"Good point, Commander," replied Layton, "but what you fail to take into account is the energetic tenacity of Earth's people, or the possibility of outside assistance."

"You may be correct. But we digress. As to your companions here, who in the name of the Lords of Kobol are they?"

"The male is Lieutenant Troy of the Colonial Defense Forces. As for the other, this is why I wanted to wait until you and your shuttle pilot got here."

"This had better be good." said Tigh.

Layton nodded to the hood which fell away, revealing Colonel Athena. Everyone gaped, and Lieutenant Athena gasped.

"What are you trying to pull here?" asked Adama.

"Nothing at all, Commander. This, as you can see, is your Lieutenant Athena from the future. She, Lieutenant Troy and I have traveled from many yahrens to tell you about the events that are about to transpire, as well as the outcome."

"Oh now I've heard of everything!" roared Adama. "You expect me to believe that a native of the lost colony of Earth has a ship that can cross the galaxy, as well as travel to other times. This is simply too much."

"This can be proved, Commander. There is a test on a person's genetic makeup, I believe, that can prove that I'm from the planet Earth, or at the least, not from the Colonies of the Twelve. As for Troy here, he is in actuality a young boy of six yahrens old right now on Caprica."

Looking at Troy, Commander Adama said, "Who are you, exactly?"

"My name at this time, if I understand it correctly, would be Boxey, son of the Journalist Serena."

"Boxey, eh? And what of your father?"

"Unknown, sir. Though my mother ultimately remarried."

"Whom did she marry?"

"Captain Apollo."

Apollo stared long and hard at this. Adama looked from Apollo to Troy.

"I can see the resemblance. Are you sure …?"

"Absolutely, Commander. Apollo is not my biological father."

"I see. And what about her?" he asked, pointing at Colonel Athena.

"Doctor Salik needs to check her genetic makeup as well, paying attention to telemeric shrinkage and genetic degradation caused by aging." said Layton.

"You seem to be well informed on this subject."

"I ought to be. I learned that much from Doctor Salik when he checked my genome in the future."

After a few moments, Adama shook his head slightly, and then turned to Colonel Tigh. "Colonel, escort out three 'guests' to Doctor Salik to be checked out as this man has said. Have Doctor Salik report to me as soon as possible."

"Very well, Commander." he pointed to the lift. "Come along, you three."

As Layton, Troy and Colonel Athena followed along behind Colonel Tigh they were accompanied by Captain Apollo as well. Getting onto the lift systems leading up to the main levels of the Battlestar, Tigh touched a control button that started raising the lift. After a minute, the lift reached the medical level.

"Okay," said Tigh, "Let's go."

Following the Colonel out toward the main medical wing of the Battlestar, they passed several people who did double takes upon seeing Athena. Reaching the main medical wing portal, they stepped in and were met by Doctor Salik.

"Hello, Colonel," said Salik. "What do we have … what the … Lieutenant Athena? Is that you?"

"Not quite, Doctor," replied Tigh. "We have what has been told to us as being Lieutenant Athena from the future, if you can believe it at all."

"Really," growled Salik. "But you know this can't be possible, right Colonel?"

"I only know what these three have told me, Doctor. And that is they claim to be from the future. Can you confirm this?"

"Several tests, for sure, but …"

Tigh turned to Layton. "Tell him what you said earlier."

"Doctor Salik," said Layton "You will need to perform genetic tests on all three of us, paying particular attention to telemeric shrinkage and genetic degradation in the case of Athena, and you will need to run tests on my genome to determine my colony of origin as well. You will also need to run tests on Lieutenant Troy here against Boxey, son of Serena, since he is the older version of Boxey."

"And just tell me," asked Salik through narrowed eyes, "where in the name of the Lords of Kobol you learned all that?"

"From you," replied Layton. "Twenty-eight yahrens from now."

Taken aback momentarily, Salik said "Who are you and where are you from?"

"My name" said Layton, "is William Edward Layton. And I am from the thirteenth colony, known as Earth. This, I understand, can be confirmed by my genome."

"What you say," replied Salik, "is impossible, based on what we know. Colonel Tigh, what am I to do here?"

"Commander Adama has ordered the tests to be performed, Doctor Salik."

"I see." He said. "All right, let's get started shall we? You three follow the nurse and she will get you prepped. Wilker, will you contact Caprica and have them send Boxey's genetic profile right away?"

"Will do, Salik." said Wilker

"Commander Adama wants the results as soon as possible, Doctor." said Tigh.

"Understood, Colonel." replied Salik

 **-BSG-**

Hours later, standing on the command dais of the bridge, Commander Adama watched the flow of people and data around him. Accustomed to the bustle, he was aware of a new, subtle flow as well. He knew it had to do with the three new people that had boarded the battlestar earlier, and knew that everyone was waiting for the test results from Doctor Salik. He was also aware, at least peripherally, of the existence of several high-ranking warriors on the bridge, including Captain Apollo and the Lieutenants Starbuck and Boomer. Lieutenant Athena was, as usual, at her bridge station monitoring fleet communications. Suddenly, Adama sensed an increase in tension and knew its source.

"Doctor Salik," he said, turning. "Do you have anything to report?"

"Commander Adama," said Salik, "I wish I could give you sensible and reasonable information at this time, but I must tell you that the man, Layton, who came aboard earlier is most definitely not from our twelve colonies."

"Can you identify the planet of origin, Doctor?"

"With what little data we have on the thirteenth colony, Commander, I cannot hazard a guess other than to say he is not from one of our planets."

"What about Lieutenant Troy?"

"I have cross-referenced his genome with that of the son of Serena, named Boxey. It matches, taking into account the possibility of aging. It shows the pattern of aging consistent with a twenty-five to thirty yahren differential. Although there are some similarities with Apollo, he is definitely not Apollo's son."

"I see. And the woman …"

"This is the most difficult one, Commander. To put it simply, she is genetically, Lieutenant Athena, though much older."

"You can't be serious, Doctor."

"As per the man's instructions, as I was told I was to follow, I consulted the telemeric lengths and genetic degradation. Both show signs that the other Athena is, like Troy, twenty-five to thirty yahrens older."

The color on Adama's face paled.

"Doctor," said Apollo, "could there have been some mistake in the tests? The idea of what we are looking at is simply too difficult to imagine."

"Indeed," added Lieutenant Athena. "To have two of me is … unsettling."

"There's no mistake in the tests whatsoever." said Salik, "These three people are, for all intents and purposes, out of their place and their time."

Adama considered for a moment. "Colonel Tigh, opinion?"

"What can I say, Commander? We have no experience in this at all."

After looking at all persons assembled, Adama finally said slowly "When I was younger, my father advised me that when things were too difficult, I was to trust my feelings. My feelings on this right now are that we should hear more of what they have to say before we act on anything."

"Do you want me to set up an interrogation session, Adama?" asked Tigh.

"Let's not do anything so sinister, Tigh. Let's just learn about what they are willing to tell us. If they are from the future, it is likely that any information about current and future events might have negative repercussions. Athena, contact the Atlantia, tell the President we are going to gather more information before acting. Apollo, will you go and gather our three guests and bring them to the bridge?"

 **-BSG-**

Sitting in the conference room, Will, Troy and Colonel Athena waited for the arrival of the battlestar's command staff.

"This is an outrage!" Athena chafed, "How long must we wait?"

"Simple." replied Will, "We wait as long as it takes."

"You're a patient one." Observed Troy.

"How can you just sit here?" Athena asked.

"I'm taking the time to enjoy being with you. I suggest you do the same."

As Will took her hand, she smiled. After a few minutes, Captain Apollo entered the room.

"Would you three please come with me?" he asked.

Following Apollo, all three walked to the exit hatch. Turning left, they walked a ways before getting to the main lift system of the battlestar. After pressing a button to summon the lift and waiting several seconds, all four entered the lift when it opened. A minute later they were on the command deck of the battlestar. Walking down the main corridor, they entered the nerve center of one of humanity's mightiest weapons, the bridge of the _Battlestar Galactica_.

"Commander Adama, is everything in order?" asked Layton.

"As much as it'll ever be," replied Adama. "Your genetic tests came back as you said. It seems we have no choice but to believe you for the time being."

"I see." Turning toward Omega, Layton continued, "Sergeant Omega, will you please report to your commanding officer the status of the Viper squadrons?"

"Now hold on here!" roared Adama.

"Commander Adama, you really need to hear this." said Layton.

"Why is that?"

"In our future time line," said Athena, "the _Galactica_ 's Viper Squadrons weren't at full strength when we needed them. This caused you to leave the fleet early for our home worlds. It turned out roughly one-quarter of a squadron was in fact on board the _Galactica_ at the time."

"That's not possible." replied Adama.

"Nevertheless," added Layton, "this must be confirmed at once."

"Omega," said Adama, "report as requested."

"Commander, we have only one-quarter of a squadron on board at this time." replied Omega.

"How is this possible?" asked Adama.

"It's fairly simple Commander. You issued a series of orders authorizing full transfer of said ships to a secret base on Caprica. The authorization codes are listed on this device." He handed a data display pad to Adama.

Looking at the display pad, Adama frowned at what he saw. "These are my command codes, all right." He said. "But here's the problem: I didn't issue these orders at all."

"Begging your pardon, Commander," stammered Omega, "but you were standing right in front of me when the orders were put in place."

Athena hissed under her breath, and Adama turned on her. "What do you three know about this?" he asked.

"Only from after the fact, Commander," said Layton.

"We'll need to hear everything later." said Adama. "Omega, what is it going to take to get those Vipers back here."

"I just need to send a coded message to the Caprica base on fleet com line alpha using previously established codes, Commander."

"Then do it. I want those Vipers back here at once." He turned to the others. "It seems we owe you one for this."

"Not a problem, Commander." replied Layton.

"In the meantime," said Apollo, "why don't we get to know each other better? I know I'd like to get to know my future son better."

"Good idea," replied Adama, "we can all use the time better."

As Apollo took Troy aside, Layton turned to Colonel Athena.

"Let me have a few words with your younger self."

"Do you want me there as well?"

"No, just let me talk with her alone for a bit."

As Layton walked over to the younger Athena, Adama walked up to the elder.

"So," he said, "you and this Captain Layton are quite close."

"Not as all father," she replied. "Captain Layton and I only like each other. It has just taken him quite a while to realize it."

"Being the sole Earth man among the Colonies must have been difficult for him."

"He did mention that it has caused him some problems."

"He would have been welcome anywhere on the Colonial worlds."

"He has never set foot on any of the home worlds."

"Then how did he come to be with you?"

"In our time line, the secret Viper base thwarted the Cylon effort to destroy the colonies. Later, you had a fleet of ships out looking for Earth. After you had died, Apollo took over. Twenty-four yahrens after we left the home worlds, we met up with the _Starling_ and Captain Layton. He agreed to lead us to Earth, and when we arrived, we found out that the Cylons had already been there and killed everybody. Captain Layton was elsewhere in the galaxy when this happened, and thus he was spared being killed as well. But when he got home, which we have figured is roughly six of his years after the Earth's destruction, he found out what had happened, but not who did it. It was our efforts that determined that the Cylons were in fact the ones responsible."

"By the Lords of Kobol, what exactly happened?"

"Father, don't tell anyone else this, and I mean no one. By the very existence of this Viper base, the Cylons were able to spread out into the universe like a plague. It was this being out in the universe that caused the Cylons to find Earth and destroy it."

"Oh my word; so what you are telling me is that you came back to save the Earth from the Cylons, right?"

"Yes, father. The Earth, it turns out, is not just the Thirteenth Colony of Man. Earth is a major potential player in the war against the Cylons."

"I see. Does this mean that the point of origin for your flight took place elsewhere as well as when?"

"We began our journey in his part of the galaxy, and time traveled in one jump here, yes."

"Well, I certainly won't tell anyone that. Thank you for everything."

"One thing I missed is seeing Zac again."

"You might see him again."

"I hope so. I love you, father." She held out her hand.

"And I love you too, my daughter." He took her hand, then drew her close to him in embrace. After a few seconds, they parted, and Adama walked away.

A few seconds later, Layton neared.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine, Will, just fine. I told father what happened."

"You didn't tell him everything, did you?"

"A somewhat modified version of events is all. How did your meeting with my younger self go?"

"Not bad at all. You did seem a bit aloof, though."

"I think I was at that age."

 **-BSG-**

Reaching Salik and Tigh, Adama could only gaze in wonder at Troy and Apollo. _He may not be Apollo's son_ , he thought, _but they share such similarities_.

"How did your meeting with Colonel Athena go?" asked Tigh.

"Quite well." replied Adama. Watching Apollo and Troy further, he could only wonder further. "Salik, are you completely certain that Troy is not Apollo's son?"

"Absolutely," replied Salik, "the genetic comparison was specific."

As Adama looked further at Troy, he saw something familiar. A turn of the head, the way his hand moved as it described some maneuver with a Viper.

And then an idea formed in his mind.

"Salik," he said, "if not Apollo being his father, then what about …"

Listening, Salik frowned at first, and then perked up. "I hadn't thought about that, but you could be right."

"Would you re-check this for me, my friend?"

"Of course, Adama. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Salik. One can never know for sure."

As Salik walked away, Tigh sidled up to Adama.

"Can it really be possible? Troy and …"

"One can never be too sure, Tigh."

As Adama watched Troy and Apollo, he was filled with hope.

 _After all, anything is really possible_ , he thought to himself.

 **Chapter 6**  
 **The Departure**

Waiting back in the briefing room, Will could only marvel at how everything seemed to come full circle. Even Athena sensed the mood.

Well," she said, "here we are again."

"My thoughts exactly."

"How much do we tell them?"

"I can't justify leaving anything out. Even the meaning of the missing Vipers will have to be explained. I shudder to have to hear your father roar one more time, but he'll have to know everything if he is to understand just what is at stake."

After a moment's consideration, Athena nodded. "I understand. I just hope that we'll be able to leave here once we're done."

"We already are able to leave. We just have to wait until they are ready."

"And if they are never ready … ?" asked Troy

At that point the hatchway opened, and Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh, followed by Captain Apollo entered.

"We have a problem." said the Commander. "It would seem we have a number of pirate ships operating in the area."

"And how is that a problem, Commander?" asked Will.

"Will, don't you remember?" said Athena, "We're too close to the Cylon home world for there to be pirates."

"Agreed," said Adama, nodding "and the Cylon home world doesn't answer to our inquiries regarding this. Do you have any thoughts on this?"

After several seconds of consideration, Will finally said: "It seems to me, Commander, that we have a bit more than a simple pirate and Cylon situation here. After our departure from the future _Galactica_ , we were able to pinpoint a potential source for most of our problems. It seems that our old nemesis, whom you know of as Diobolis, has apparently been up to some dirty tricks. He may have been involved in Earth's problems over the past several millennia, and he may have been involved in instigating the current war with the Cylons. If this is the case, we will need to investigate this 'pirate' problem further."

"And that would involve what?" asked Tigh.

"I would recommend," replied Will, "that the three of us take the _Starling_ out and investigate this personally. I take it your Vipers haven't arrived yet?"

"They haven't." said Adama.

"Then you are currently at reduced strength levels until they arrive. That leaves the _Starling_ as the only ship available for a recon probe until further notice. We have the ability to use fleet com line alpha for tactical purposes."

"I don't get it." said Apollo, "why are you volunteering for this? Why can't we just use a recon probe from one of the other battlestars?"

"For the simple reason that those battlestars will need their Viper complements for themselves, as well as cover for you until your Vipers get here. Like it or not, the _Starling_ is the only logical choice for this task."

"And it turns out that President Adar concurs with this reasoning as well." said Adama. "We have no choice but to send you on this mission. How soon can you depart?"

"Quite soon, Commander." said Will. "I'll just need to tidy up before launch."

Athena bristled. "Tidy up, Will? What needs to be tidied up?"

"It's really nothing for you to worry about, Athena, just hedging my bets for the future. I actually have something to give Commander Adama."

"I don't know …" she said slowly.

"Trust me." said Will. After seeing the unsure look in her eyes, he added; "Hey, I wouldn't do any more than necessary for this."

After a few seconds, she slowly shook her head and said; "I don't think I really want to know what you have in mind."

"There is nothing sinister, Athena." He looked at the other three. "Shall we get going? And Commander Adama, would you wait for me at the foot of the _Starling_ before launch?"

 **-BSG-**

Walking along the corridors of the _Battlestar Galactica_ , Zac had a purpose in his step. A second sister, moreover, an older version of Lieutenant Athena was aboard. Zac was intent on finding and meeting her.

Spending a grueling fifty-centar ride from Caprica took its toll. Colonel Tigh was specific, however: Take advantage of the down time. For Zac, that meant anything he wanted to do. And right now he wanted to meet the older version of Athena.

Lowering himself to the launch bays, Zac took his first look at the _Starling_. Looking so much like a sluggard jammed through a block, it sported long cylindrical objects at each corner of the block. _Hard to think_ , thought Zac, _that that ship could do some of the things they say about it_.

Waiting for several more microns, Zac could only wonder about what was inside. Its engines, its corridors, and its controls, Zac wanted nothing more than to ride in the _Starling_. But his place was on the battlestar. He was still itching for action. Just then a familiar-looking young man walked up to him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Not really. I was just waiting for someone from this ship." said Zac.

"I was aboard it. Can I answer any questions for you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Troy of the Colonial Defense Forces of the future."

"Troy, huh?" Gazing further, he added, "Who're your parents?"

"My father is Apollo in the future. My mother on the other hand, was the journalist Serena."

"Serena? I heard her son was named Boxey."

"I was named Boxey until I was ten yahrens old; then I changed it to Troy."

Zac gaped. "So, Apollo, is he your real father?"

"Not really. But since he and my mother were married when I was fourteen, he's been the only real father I've ever known."

"You mean to tell me that you never really knew about your biological father."

"Mother never told me much about him, except that he died when I was younger. I think that that made her a bit sad."

"I see. Well, Troy, son of Serena, my name is Zac. Your father Apollo is my brother, so that makes me your uncle."

"I never met you in the future. I think you were killed at some point."

"Ah … well, these things can happen."

"I know. We had it a bit rough in the future. Things were really falling apart. I shouldn't say much, though. I hope you understand, Uncle Zac."

"I do. And I wish you the best in life, Troy." He extended his hand.

They shook hands, and then parted. Troy turned and ascended the stairs to the Starling.

 _So much like me, though_ , thought Zac.

"Zac?" he heard a familiar voice. He turned and there she was, his 'older' sister.

"It really is you," he said, "and here I thought it was just a rumor started to jazz us for being away. Are you really twenty-eight yahrens older?"

"Yes," replied Athena, "and there have been several reasons for coming on this mission. But the most important reason for me has always been you."

"Me?"

"In our original time line Zac, you were killed over Caprica. We're not sure what really happened, for all we know you destroyed fifty Cylons before they got you. But in the end, they got you. We were luckier than most, since your Viper wasn't totally destroyed, and your body was pulled from it. We had an open-crypt ceremony as the result, and I cried so hard at it."

"Gosh, that really stinks. But Athena, you should know that if I died defending out people, that's what really matters in the end. Tell me, did we make a difference?"

"At first it did. We drove the Cylons away from the Colonies. But, eight yahrens later they came back with a vengeance. Using greater technology they plundered from other races, they destroyed five colonies outright before we could rally any survivors. In the end, the 'fleet' of ships that made it into deep space numbered eighty, with fifteen hundred people aboard them."

"That's really bad."

"And it gets even worse, Zac. Four yahrens after we began our flight among the stars, the thirteenth colony of man, known as Earth, was found by the Cylons. Suffice it to say, they killed everybody there."

"Oh no!"

"Yes, Zac. So you see, we had to come back and stop this today."

"But I don't get what you mean, Athena. Did you, or didn't you, stop the Cylons from destroying the Colonies?"

"Zac, this is going to be hard for you to hear, but you must. Furthermore, you can't tell anyone else what I'm telling you now. The Colonies are doomed either way. You see, by letting the Cylons win today, they won't be out there to find that extra technology to hurt us even harder. There's even hope that they won't find and destroy Earth before we can find it."

"Wow. That's something … heady to think about. I'm glad if it works out."

"The main thing for me has always been to come back here and save you from yourself. You were always eager to grow up, and that is what really killed you. I must ask this one thing: Don't go out there to face the Cylons yet. Let yourself grow a bit more so that you can be ready. Be the little brother to Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Athena that you, and even they, need you to be. Then, when the time is right, go out and face the Cylons."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Good. Remember, no matter what age I'm at, I'll always be your big sister, and I'll love you just as well. Farewell, Zac my little brother, and may the Lords of Kobol be with you always."

"Good luck to you as well, Colonel Athena, my sister."

And they embraced.

 **-BSG-**

Watching from the lift, Lieutenant Athena was torn by emotion. Although part of her wanted to walk over there and tear into her older self, part of her held back. Seeing her younger brother hug her older self was, as she put it earlier, unsettling. But she saw the genuine affection she showed him. So she waited.

After a few microns, they parted, and Zac started walking toward her. Stopping halfway upon seeing her, Zac took a look at her, then at the older Athena. Satisfied, he finished the journey back to the younger Athena. Taking his place at her side they smiled, and they both looked back at Colonel Athena, first officer of the _Battlestar Galactica_ , circa twenty-eight yahrens hence.

 **-BSG-**

Colonel Athena watched happily as Zac returned to Lieutenant Athena. _At least he won't die this time_ , she mused. Watching as Zac reached the younger Athena's side, they both smiled and looked at each her.

She raised her hand in farewell, and they raised theirs. After a few microns, theirs fell. Colonel Athena turned, and with a light step and a broad smile, climbed the stairs to the _USS Starling_ once again.

 **-BSG-**

Back on the _Starling_ , Will went to his quarters and got the data pad he prepared earlier. After checking to ensure its power systems were functioning properly, and its data was properly updated to current levels, he went aft to the docking bay. Stepping down the access stairs, he met the Commander at the bottom.

"Well Commander," he said, handing the data pad to Adama, "this is it. I want you to place this device in your command safe until said time in the future that the _Starling_ returns to the _Galactica_. Understand, if you will, that I am not certain when that will be. It could be decades before we meet again."

"Just what is this device?" asked Adama.

"A data storage device with some very important information I feel I will need when we meet again. I am in effect sending a message to myself in the alternate time line."

"Is this wise?"

"I can't say for certain. But, as I always say, I do it because I feel it is the right thing to do. Please leave something behind as a precaution so that when the _Starling_ does return, this will get to me immediately."

"I'll do as you say, Will."

"Commander, you may not fully understand this, but it is important that you try. And it all comes down to this: The Colonies are doomed. In the time line we came from, those Vipers on Caprica drove the attacking Cylons away, only to have them come back eight yahrens later. Using greater technologies they plundered from other races, they destroyed five colonies outright before you could rally any survivors. In the end, the 'fleet' of ships that made it into deep space numbered eighty, with fifteen hundred people aboard them. And it gets worse. Four yahrens after you began your flight among the stars, the thirteenth colony of man, known as Earth, my home world, was found by the Cylons, and the Cylons killed everybody. This is what this mission was all about; keeping the Viper base from existing in the first place. That one event made our future time line happen."

"That's too horrific to think about, much less to live in. I'm really sorry that we didn't get a chance to get to know each other better. You seem to have made quite an impression on my daughter. I'd like to ask a question, if I may?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you planning to marry Athena?"

Will considered before answering. "If we are successful in what we have done, Commander, marriage will not be an issue. The main thing is that we correct the damage done to the future time line by Diobolis. Everything else should then just fall into its proper place."

"I see. In that case, I wish the two of you well. There is, however, one question that has plagued us since your arrival."

"If I can answer it Commander I will."

"What is a Starling?"

Will gave a lopsided grin, one touched with sadness.

"A starling is a small flying creature on Earth called a bird. Starlings were celebrated in song and poem for their melodic sounds."

"Ah. But, for some reason, I think it is more for you."

"Yes. I mentioned earlier that some people have more than three names like I have. When women are joined in marriage to men, they take the man's family name for their own, adding it to the end of their full name. It turns out that my mother's maiden name, her family name before she married my father, was Starling."

"So, Starling is personal for you. You must miss your family dearly."

"Much, but for my mother it is even more. You see, one day my mother, my father and I were eating at the base cafeteria where my father worked. My father got up to do something. They had been arguing about the military work going on, and after my father had left, my mother admitted that they argue too much about his work. I suggested that one of them stop."

"A good idea."

"It was then that a man pulled out a gun and started shooting people. My mother told me to stay down, and she went to get help. Before she could get any, he shot her in the back several times and she died, right there in fact."

"Oh my, how awful!"

"Dad came back and took the man down. The gun went off and I was hit. But mother was gone. On Earth, there is an ancient code of conduct which is the basis for modern civilized law called the Ten Commandments. One of them reads, 'Honor your mother and father, and your days will be long and fruitful.' Naming my ship after my mother's family is how I honor her, you see."

"I see. I'm sure she would approve."

"I like to think so."

Adama extended his hand. "In that case, may the Lords of Kobol be with both you and Athena in whatever you do."

Will took Adama's hand. "And it has been an honor to meet you, Sir."

 **-BSG-**

Entering the bridge of the _Starling_ , Will took a look around. Seeing Troy and Athena, he walked slowly toward Athena.

"I just want you to know," he said to her, "that I love you very much."

"It took you long enough," she replied.

"True, sometimes it can. I just had to say it. Do you have any regrets?"

After a moments consideration, she said slowly, "Just one: I never got my first kill against the Cylons."

"Oh well," he said with a lopsided grin, "at least you got to foil their big plan." Turning to Troy, he asked, "Did you get anything out of this?"

"I'm not sure," said Troy. "I met my uncle Zac. Something about him seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"Maybe it'll come to you." said Athena.

"Indeed," added Layton, "all good things come to those who wait, right?"

Then he took his place at the helm station. With Athena at the Science station to his left, and Troy in the command chair he felt sure that everything had been done to correct the time line. Looking at Athena, he started the pre-launch engine start-up sequence. After verifying that the engines were safely on line, he activated the fleet com line alpha system.

" _Galactica_ control, this is _Starling_ , All systems on-line and functioning. We are awaiting clearance for launch. Over."

" _Starling_ , _Galactica_ control here, we show all vectors green across the board. You may launch when ready."

"Confirmed, _Galactica_ , _Starling_ will launch shortly." He turned to Athena. "Are we ready on your end, Athena?"

"All set here, Will."

"In that case, here we go."

Pressing a few more controls activated the ventral lift systems. _Starling_ lifted off her landing gear systems and moved toward the aft containment force field. Reaching the critical point, Will gunned the engines and the _Starling_ leaped forward, breaking through the atmospheric seal. Taking a right banking turn upon clearing the launch bay's marker, _Starling_ retracted its landing gear and adjusted towards its new heading, one that would take it to the Old Moon of the Cylon system.

Vaulting the ship into tunnel mode, both Will and Athena concentrated to maintain the fleet com line alpha channel throughout the tunnel. One miscalculation could mean loss of communications, and a retrace of its course to reestablish a communications lock. But luck was with them, and the communications lock held throughout the journey. After a couple of hours in transit the Old Moon came into range. Performing final navigation checks, Will programmed the computer for an automatic departure from tunnel, then sat back and waited.

"Coming into range." said Athena. "Five … four … three … two … one!"

 _Starling_ flashed out of its tunnel and into real space. On-board sensors came on-line at once, and several control systems flashed red and yellow status warnings.

"Will!" said Athena. "We've lost fleet com line alpha!"

"Was it a systems failure?" he asked.

"Checking … no. It turns out we're being jammed!"

"Where is the jamming coming from?"

"Just up ahead."

"Then let's see …"

Activating the view screen monitors, Will and Athena looked at what was being shown. Crescent-shaped ships, so many that they seemed to form an almost solid wall, were displayed. Troy gasped.

"Form scan?" asked Will.

"Checking … it's confirmed, Will. They're Cylon Raiders."

"Dear Lord!" He hissed. "And us without fleet com line alpha."

"Will! They're moving into attack formation."

"Looks like we crashed their party. I'm getting us out of here."

Turning the _Starling_ onto a new heading, Will gunned the engines and eased past the Raider ships. Several of the nearer Raiders fired at the _Starling_ , and some of their shots actually reached home. As this happened, Will took a look at the engineering status board to his right. Noting the damage done to a previously damaged section, he returned his attention to the helm board and programmed the tunnel. Leaping back into tunnel mode, he sighed and turned to Athena.

"Looks like we found out what those 'pirates' were about." He said. "Not to mention the lack of data from the Cylon home world. What are your thoughts on this?"

"It looks like the attack is going forward as planned." She said. "Is there any way to get a message back to the fleet?"

"Not unless we can reestablish fleet com line alpha."

"We can't unless we head back to the fleet."

"We're currently heading the other way, and away from the Colonies as well."

"Aren't we going to do anything?"

After a few moments consideration, he said: "We already have."

"We have?" asked Troy.

"I don't get it." said Athena.

"Sometimes, no contact is all we can do. It will, at the least, send up a red flag for this area. If the fleet commander is smart, he will alter his trajectory to avoid the Old Moon. If he's not, well …"

"President Adar wasn't known for progressive thinking, Will. That's what got everyone killed to begin with."

"No matter; we must press on to our destination."

"Home?"

"Wherever that may be. Shall we go?"

Checking her star charts for a suitable location, Athena finally said. "There is an A-class star bearing two-two-four mark eight. Range, eight light-years."

"Confirmed. Laying in course and jumping."

As the _Starling_ leaped onto its new course, Will slowly nudged the speed upward. Athena turned to Will. "How fast are you taking us?" she asked.

He glanced at the engineering console before looking at her. "We took some hits before we made it to tunnel back there. I'm taking us as fast as I can without putting too much strain on the engines."

"Can we make it?"

"I'll just need some time to work on the damaged systems in engineering before we make the attempt to get back to our time, that's all."

"Do you want me to take over the helm?"

"Not really. Just keep one eye on the sensors; I'll be back soon."

Getting up from the helm station, Will went aft to the engineering block of the ship. Reaching engineering a minute later, Will checked the damaged system to confirm that indeed it was the same system that had been damaged earlier. Taking a combination diagnostic and repair kit from stores, he opened the required access panel and began realigning the system. After a few minutes, he sighed and re-checked the display panel. Shaking his head slowly, he put the tools back into their case and returned the case to its storage locker. Returning to the bridge, he re-checked the engineering displays before taking his seat at the helm. Muttering a prayer, he looked at Athena who was beginning to show the stress of the flight.

He smiled at her. "Just a few more minutes and we'll have you back where you belong, I promise."

She smiled weakly at him. "To say it again, will we make it?"

"I can't say for certain. But, even if we don't, you and I will be together at least. A fast ship and pretty girl is not too bad after all."

"Transferring navigational data from sensors; I will update as needed."

"Got it. Here we go."

Leaping toward the star at tunnel mode, the _Starling_ performed the exact same maneuvers that got them from the future. Watching as the stars zipped past at greater rates, the effects on time bent as well. Watching all displays took both their attention, and the time effects played havoc on their senses. Noting a flashing reading from the engineering sub display, Will glanced over at the engineering console, then back to the helm monitors. With a start, he glanced back at the engineering console to read further. It was then that he saw the results: engine failure in twelve seconds, and they needed twenty-eight seconds to finish the jump.

 _Starling_ was doomed with all hands.

Making a decision, he stood up from the chair and turned.

"Troy, Athena," he said. "Come here."

They looked at him and got up. Reaching him, Athena looked over his shoulder at the engineering console and hugged him. Saddened, they both looked at each other. Layton then looked at Troy and opened his mouth to speak. But no words were spoken.

 _Starling_ 's engines exploded, blowing the ship apart in less than a millisecond. The blast wave caused the gases from the explosion to flow along the length of the tunneling conduit, forming a thread of fire in space. As the tunnel collapsed, the gases expanded outward radially. Occurring between the stars, it took years for the light from the fireball to reach the nearest star systems. On some of those planets intelligence evolved to the level that basic astronomy developed, and questing eyes gazed upon the sight. Many theories were developed to account for this transitory event, and much debate raged over many millennia as to how such an event could have happened.

Of course, no one got it right.

 **Chapter 7**  
 **Meanwhile …**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This dialogue, which is taken from "Saga Of A Star World" is intended only for clarification. In the pilot, after Apollo turns around after hearing of the death of Zac, the scene shifts to a 15-20 second space battle. I wondered about this; just what did they do on the Galactica's bridge during those seconds of space battle? No copyright infringement is intended.**_

"Cylons! It's an ambush!" screamed Apollo as he entered the bridge. He looked at Adama, who had a sad look on his face. "I had to leave Zac behind. I'd like to go back and lead him in."

"That won't be possible." replied Adama.

"Father, I don't know what else to do." said Apollo. "If I don't go back Zac doesn't stand a chance and …" he saw the look in his father's eyes, then looked at Colonel Tigh, asking "… Zac?"

"His ship," replied Tigh, "was destroyed just short of the fleet."

Horrified, Apollo turned around to see his sister in tears. A thought came to him.

"Is this related to the Starling's disappearance?" he asked.

"No one knows." answered his father.

"We had full fleet com line alpha contact while they were in hyper drive," said Athena, sobbing. "But, when they came out into sub light mode, we lost contact."

"It was as if they entered a jamming field, causing us to schedule your probe." said Adama.

"Nevertheless," said Tigh. "Captain, we have to know how many base ships we're dealing with."

"No base ships." replied Apollo.

"You must be mistaken Captain," replied Tigh, "fighters couldn't operate this far from Cylon without base ships, they don't carry enough fuel."

"No base ships," repeated Apollo, " just fighters, maybe a thousand."

"How do you account for that, Apollo?" asked Adama.

"I don't know. We picked up an empty tanker on our scanner. It's my guess the Cylons used it to refuel for the attack after flying to that point from wherever their base ships are."

"Why operate so far from the Cylon home world when it isn't necessary?" said Tigh. "They would have been well out of our range at the old moon."

Ascending toward the command dais, Adama stopped. "Unless ..." he said.

All eyes turned toward him.

"Unless ..." he continued. "It was necessary ... for them to be somewhere else."

All eyes widened.

"GET ME THE PRESIDENT!"

 **PART 2**

 **THE**  
 **RIGHT**  
 **ROAD?**

 **Chapter 8**  
 **Remembrance**

Space. Stars and blackness. A smudge indicating nebulae and far away galaxies. And also clusters of stars, both symmetrical and asymmetrical.

Among these cosmic sights, another cluster of stars moved. Closer in, one could discern that they were, in fact, ships of different types.

One looked like twin blocks. Another looked like a sleek blue airship. And a third looked like a slim tri-axial craft. A fourth looked like three discs in a row with landing gear.

But the one in front, the biggest of the group, looked like a metallic alligator with blocks on each side. At the front of each block, a name in bold lettering: GALACTICA.

Closing in on the _Galactica_ , one could see a circular window view port with a person standing in it.

And from that view port, that person, Commander Apollo, was reminded of diamonds sprinkled across velvet, and of good things and good times.

This was one of those good times.

Apollo smiled at things. After forty yahrens, the Colonial Fleet representing the Survivors of the Colonies of the Twelve was running well. The original population of eight thousand had since grown to well over thirty thousand. In addition, eighty ships had been added over the four decades since the fall of the home worlds, increasing the capacity for storage and transport. As a result, the fleet moved on and continued its search for the lost tribe of humanity, supposedly located on the shining planet called Earth.

Apollo turned from the view port and walked out the hatch into the passageway. As he did, he saw a familiar man walking towards him.

"Dad," said the approaching man. "I came to see if you were coming."

"Now, Troy," said Apollo, "you know I wouldn't miss this celebration for anything. We are after all, commemorating forty yahrens since the flight from our home worlds began."

"Yeah, I know," said Troy, "but the one thing I wish is that mom was still here. She would have liked to see the way things went."

"I agree. However, you seem to be getting along quite well with Sheba."

"Sheba's nice, I agree. By the way, have you been seeing the clothing she's been wearing? The rumor mill's saying she's expecting your first child."

"I don't put stock in the rumors, son; I deal with facts. I say if Sheba's with child, so much the better. We can always use the new faces for the future."

As the two turned a corner, the sounds of a celebration were heard.

"As for you, Troy, good work on you and Dalton and little Serena."

"It really didn't take much, Dad, just some free time, as you know."

As they entered the hatchway into the celebration, a lot of people hailed them by name. Among those were Boomer and Jolly. As Apollo looked around, he saw the only other family member still alive, his sister Athena. Throwing her a smile, he took his place at the center.

"Looks like Sheba hasn't arrived yet." said Troy.

"She'll get here," replied Apollo.

As if on cue, the hatch opened and in walked Sheba. Looking like she were heading to a party instead of the warrior she was, she wore a loose-fitting blue blouse. Spotting Apollo with a smile, she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Apollo glanced over at Troy, who simply smiled and walked over to Dalton, his wife, who held their daughter, Serena.

Apollo took a glass and rapped it for everyone's attention.

"Hello, everyone," he said. "As you know we are gathered here to remember the fall of the Colonies of the Twelve forty yahrens ago. In the ensuing time, much has happened."

"You know of the loss of my father, Adama, twenty yahrens ago. Six yahrens ago, we bade farewell to his good friend and former Council President, Tigh. Many of you may remember that my younger brother Zac was killed when the other battlestars were destroyed. Two yahrens ago, we said goodbye to one of our leading lights among the warriors when Starbuck was lost on a probe. In addition, over a thousand warriors gave their lives so we could stand here today."

"We have paid a high price for survival, but the fleet moves onward. We have continuous hope that one day we will find the lost thirteenth tribe and the planet Earth. Until that day, we will continue the search begun by my father. Much of what we are is because of his hope for the future. And it is in that hope I wish to raise my glass."

"One moment, Apollo," said Sheba.

"What is it Sheba?" asked Apollo.

"I know the rumor mill's been going into spasms over my mode of dress. I just wish to make the announcement of my pregnancy. Apollo and I are going to have our first child."

"Sheba, for real?" asked Apollo.

"For real." replied Sheba.

Smiling, Apollo raised his glass. "Indeed, the hope of the future is what we have gathered here for, and hope is what we see every day. Join me now as I salute the past, and the hope for the future."

Everyone raised their glasses in a common toast.

 **Chapter 9**  
 **Catching Up**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The character of Chelsea Kinkaid is based upon the character Chelsea Reynolds from the "In The Heat Of The Night" episode "A Matter Of Justice". No copyright infringement is intended by the author.**_

Watching the stars flash by at high speed, Will Layton could only marvel at how his life had been radically altered by one fateful act. By being recruited by his people's space agency to fly their new spacecraft, he was given the golden opportunity to do some real science work. Furthermore, the technology from the _Starling_ 's systems placed his people much further ahead in the world's eyes.

And all it took was to be abducted by an alien.

Looking around at the bridge of the _USS Starling_ , Will saw the helm station in front of his command chair. Looking toward the right he saw the engineering status panel. Behind that lay the tactical controls, and to the right of that lay the operations controls, and the science station was in front of that. Behind the command chair lay the three-dimensional isomorphic display simulator system.

Aside from Will, there were two other people on the bridge. At helm was the one person who this particular journey was based upon, and at the science station, his wife, the former Chelsea Anne Kinkaid.

 **-BSG-**

The meeting between Will and Chelsea couldn't have been stranger. After one year since returning home from his galactic-spanning voyage, Will was granted some free time by the space agency to unwind. While passing through Mississippi, Will made a stopover at a farmer's wooded area. After stashing his car behind the woods, Will pitched his tent in the middle of the woods. Placing his sleeping bag, blanket and pillow in the tent, Will sat down to listen to the crickets.

After about fifteen minutes passed, a fancy red sports car pulled into the wooded area. A young man got out of the driver's side, walked over to the passenger side, and pulled what looked like a body out of the car. Only this body was wriggling its feet.

As Will got up to take a better look, the young man placed the wriggling body on the ground. He removed some items from the body, and it was then that Will realized the body was a young woman, partially dressed. As the young man proceeded to remove the last of her clothing, it became apparent to Will then that the young woman was bound with her hands behind her back. It was also clear that the young woman was black, and the young man was white.

After the young man had removed the last of her garments, he took his pants off and laid himself between her legs and began moving them back and forth. In other words, he began to rape her. The woman moaned in terror.

Will picked up a rock as a precaution, and as the man continued his assault, he placed his hands around her neck and began to strangle her. That's when Will stepped in. He crossed the distance between the woods and the man at a run. As the man saw the movement, he raised his right hand to ward off the attack from Will, but Will deflected his hand and swung the rock, hitting the man in the left temple.

The man flew back, and Will reached down and removed the ropes from the young woman's wrists. Then Will tied the man's hands behind his back, pinning him down in the process.

After binding the young man, Will turned his attention to the young woman. Naked and disheveled, she was gasping for air. Will reached around for some of the clothing lying on the ground, and placed them on her to cover her. Will returned to his tent, and after gathering his sleeping bag, pillow and blanket, he returned to the young woman. Placing the sleeping bag on the ground, he laid the pillow and blanket out flat over the sleeping bag. Moving to the woman, he got down onto his knees and looked her in the eye.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said as gently as he could muster. "All I'm going to do is lift you over to the blanket to cover you better. It means I'll have to touch you underneath, and I'm sorry for any discomfort this will cause. Do you understand what I'm about to do?"

After the woman nodded jerkily, Will then reached under the woman's legs and chest, lifting her up toward him. Doing a knee walk, he carried the young woman to the blanket and, as gently as possible, laid her on it. Taking the blanket flaps from both sides, he covered her completely so as to block out the night chill.

Will then looked into her eyes, and in the gentlest possible voice, told her: "I'll need to go to the farmer's house to call the police. I need to ask you a question first. Tell me your name and age, please."

The woman gasped her name: "Chelsea Kinkaid, I'm nineteen."

"Alright Chelsea, I'll head to the farmer's house now. Your attacker should be out like a light for a while. If, by any chance, he comes to, get yourself out of this cocoon and into the woods. My tent is out there, and the woods' darkness should throw him off. Do you understand what I have said?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll go now."

After checking that the young man was still unconscious, Will left the wooded area and ran toward the farmer's house. After getting the farmer up, Will explained the situation and asked to use the phone. After getting on the phone and calling the police, Will then told the police the name of the victim and her age. Will then recommended that at least one police woman should be dispatched as well.

After calling the police, Will returned to the entrance to the wooded area and waited by the side of the road. After about several minutes, the first of the police cars arrived at the scene, as did several sheriff's cars. After directing the authorities into the wooded area, Will then followed, keeping a running description of the events that took place.

After the authorities had secured the area, Will was then told that Chelsea was the police chief's daughter. The chief thanked Will for stopping a serious tragedy from happening. Will told them they could take the woman to the hospital inside his blanket.

After paramedics arrived at the scene and treated Chelsea's immediate cuts and bruises, the chief asked a rather large police officer to lift her onto the gurney that would take her to the hospital. The officer knelt next to the young woman, and after apologizing for having to lift her, then picked her up and placed her onto the gurney.

As this was happening, Will noticed several officers had lifted the attacker onto his feet and placed a wrap around him. They then carried him away. Will was then asked by the officers to follow them to the station to file a report on the events. After having spent several hours filing his report, Will was taken back to his camp, and asked to pack his gear up and return to the station with them. After doing so, Will was allowed to wash up at the station. The chief took Will back to his home and put Will up as a guest.

The next day Will went to the hospital to see Chelsea. The first thing Will said when seeing her was: "Where doesn't it hurt?" After pointing to a spot on her forehead, Will kissed the spot gently. After she pointed to a spot on her cheek, he kissed that as well. She also pointed to her lips. Will took a deep breath and lightly touched there as well.

After talking for a few minutes, her mother and father walked in. Telling them that Will had been the perfect gentleman at the scene, Chelsea asked Will if she might see him again after the trial was over. Will knew where this was going.

He told her that since he was with the space program, and his work was taking him the country over, he was in effect, a nomad working for the space agency. He told her that he believed that that life wasn't really good for a small-town girl like her. He asked her if she was sweet on anyone closer to home. She replied that she thought that a certain police officer was kind of cute. Will advised her to pursue the officer.

After leaving Chelsea's hospital room, the chief expressed his relief that Will didn't take her up on her offer. Will told the chief that he did so because he understood that a rescue wasn't really a good basis for a relationship, and that his work with the space program really did preclude any romantic efforts at that point in time.

Two days later, the trial began. The attacker ended up being represented by his grandfather, a former judge. Using an old tradition called a plea bargain, the attacker was placed into an asylum for treatment. It was either that, or else be placed on trial for murder as well, since he had killed another young woman earlier. And, since the prosecution's star witness was a national hero, it seemed the graceful thing to do. He went somewhere bad, and his victims were justified. End of story.

Will left the small town after swapping phone numbers with the chief, and continued on his way to work for the space program.

Six months later he got a call from the chief. The young officer that Chelsea was sweet on ended up being killed while on duty. Will asked how Chelsea was taking it, and the chief said she was hurting real bad, since they had dated several times and she was happy about the relationship. Will made a promise to come over as soon as possible. The time had come.

After arriving in town, he parked his car in front of the police station and went in to see the chief. The chief was glad to see him, and asked him if he would be seeing Chelsea now. Will said yes, he would be delighted, so the chief took him home to dinner.

The moment Chelsea saw Will, her mood brightened. Will told her that he would be able to see her if she wanted, since his schedule within the agency had slowed down somewhat. She agreed to start seeing Will right away. Maintaining a dating ritual over hundreds of miles wasn't easy, but Will and Chelsea made the best of it. After eight months, Will made one of the last trips to her small town.

It was Christmastime, and Will was going to the chief's house for the holiday dinner. They welcomed Will in right away. Will recognized several officers from the night of the attack. After dinner, the chief thanked Will on behalf of the town for all that he had done. Many officers themselves praised Will for his efforts to save Chelsea from certain death and keep their town from further grief.

Chelsea then walked Will over to a doorway where mistletoe had been hung. Will took a deep breath, and kissed Chelsea. Unknown to everyone, Will had placed a certain golden item under his tongue. During the kiss, he passed it to her through her lips. Mouthing a muffled "what the" she broke the kiss and looked at the item Will had passed to her. It was an engagement ring. Will then got down on both knees and proposed. After realizing what had happened, she said yes, and everyone applauded. A Christmas party had become an engagement party as well.

Four months later, on a warm spring day, William Edward Layton and Chelsea Anne Kinkaid were wed in her local church. They went to honeymoon at Lake Winnebago in Wisconsin, and returned to Houston, Texas, where Will was based out of the space program.

Fourteen months later, Chelsea delivered their only child, daughter Jennifer Annamarie.

Will worked at the space agency for twenty years more, and as the analysis phase of the _Starling_ 's technology and data was winding down, something had to be done to use the _Starling_ again. So, Will brainstormed an idea with Chelsea. Since Jenny was in college and married as well, they would take the _Starling_ back out into deep space and explore some more.

So, like thieves in the night, Will Layton and his wife launched the _Starling_ under the noses of the U.S. Military, using a pretense. Suffice it to say, the Military was not impressed.

But, Will and Chelsea pressed onward, and they set up a relay system for transferring science data back to Earth. At least the home planet of mankind would get its fair share. And after many years in space, Will and Chelsea found themselves in a greater position to help humanity.

 **-BSG-**

"A penny for your thoughts, my love."

Will was jarred from his reverie, and looked over at his wife, who was smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Just taking a walk down memory lane, dear." He said, gazing at Chelsea.

"I hope it wasn't a bumpy walk."

"It all depends on the definition of bumpy, as well as the size of the bumps." He looked at the system status monitors. "Are we still on course for the fleet?"

"We're doing as well as can be expected. I'm picking up excellent traces of the fleet's fuel residue, but it will be at least twenty hours more before we can enter visual range."

"You and I have been on duty for well over twenty hours, so we'll take a rest and recovery time. Helm, keep us on course for the fleet at best speed."

"Gotcha, Captain. I'll let you know if I need you for anything."

"See you soon."

 **-BSG-**

In their cabin, Will and Chelsea proceeded straight to the rear section, where the bedroom was. Removing their clothes, they both walked to the unit's bathroom area, where the shower was. After stepping in the shower, Chelsea got behind Will, and started a massage. Will began moaning.

"Does that feel good?" asked Chelsea.

"That, and I'm thankful to be married to you." He turned to her, putting his arms around her shoulders. "I love you so much. Thank you for being with me on this journey."

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure at first whether I would've wanted to. Something about you screamed that you wanted badly to get back out here. It almost scared me to think I wouldn't see you again."

After thinking about what she said, Will nodded: "I'm not sure how to say this, but I've always felt I should come back out here. To tell you the truth, I've always had this feeling since I'd gotten back the first time. It seemed like as though there was something else for me out here. Not so much as though I'd left a bag of rocks behind somewhere. It's just been a feeling that something, or even someone, was waiting for me out here."

"Well," she said, turning off the shower, "I'm glad we are together on this journey. I've had so much fun learning about exploring space from you. It's taught me so much about the Space Program" She stepped out of the shower. He followed. "Let's go to bed." She said. "I'm so tired, and we are going to have a long day ahead of us."

 **-BSG-**

Hours later, with Chelsea asleep next to him, Will could only imagine what life would have been like without her. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. _I couldn't imagine a better partner in life_ , he thought, _I wouldn't want it either way_.

 **-BSG-**

Back on the bridge nearly twenty hours later, Will watched as the stars continued to streak by. Rested, fed and showered, all three crew members were at their peak state of readiness. All systems status monitors showed green across the board. With Helm at his post, and Chelsea at sciences, Will could only watch and wait from the Command Chair as the minutes ticked by ever so slowly. Suddenly, the science station began a series of beeps.

"Detecting massive objects with energy output dead ahead, Will" Said Chelsea, "Readings are consistent with ships moving at sub light."

"Very good." replied Will.

"Watch their positions, Chelsea," said Helm, "they aren't supposed to change, but the fleet commander may order a sudden alteration of vectors at a moment's notice."

"Understood, Helm; I'm watching all positions."

After a few minutes, more science monitors started flashing readings. Then several monitors started showing red readings – danger indications.

"We've got several unusual energy readings from what appears to be the front of the fleet." said Chelsea. "Helm, take a look and tell me what you make of this."

After getting a nod from Will, Helm stood up and joined Chelsea at the science console. After checking several readings and pressing a few keystrokes for clarification, Helm frowned and looked at Will.

"Not sure, skipper, but it looks like weapons discharges."

"Are there any indication of ships other than your fleet, Helm?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm seeing possible signs of enemy presence."

"Very well, take your post. I'm taking this ship to battlestations as a precaution. Jump us to emergency speed at once and take us right to the front of the fleet; I want to see if we might be needed to assist."

"Gotcha, skipper."

As Helm pressed a few keys on the helm station, the stars on the main view screen stretched even farther, indicating even faster speeds. As the tactical readouts showed the fleet ships moving behind them, more ships appeared to fall back as well. Then the readouts showed what was causing the anomaly; crescent-shaped ships.

"It's confirmed, skipper," said Helm, "We've got Cylon presence."

"Understood," said Will, "I'll take the weapons console; you stay on helm and fly the ship. Chelsea, keep the sensors posted for all updates."

"Got it, Will." said Chelsea.

Reaching the weapons console, Will consulted the scanner readouts for base ships. Those were the ones that sent out the fighters, and Will knew if he could knock out even one of those he might give the Cylons pause and allow things to regroup for the fleet.

 **-BSG-**

Watching the Cylons attack was not easy for Commander Apollo, since as fleet commander he had to worry about both the civilian ships as well as his own. The _Galactica_ was able to hold her own against a Cylon Base Star. The real problem was that there was more than one, five in fact. But, after having been in command of the fleet for over two decades, he had some experience at battle management. Checking the scanner readouts continuously took its toll, but again his training as a warrior served him well. Then one of the readouts began making noises.

"Sir," said Omega, "we have an object coming up fast on our rear."

"Form scan." replied Apollo.

"Checking … scanner confirms one ship with three humans aboard."

"Perform a ship configuration scan."

"Stand by … in range now."

Watching the scanner readout assemble the ship's profile piece by piece, Apollo got a sudden sense of familiarity. When the scanner had finished the profile, Apollo got a sudden chill down his spine.

"Commander," said Omega, "I don't recognize that ship's profile."

"Perform a surface scan for markings."

"Markings show … this can't be right … I can't make sense of the ship's script."

"Let's see it."

Apollo looked at the markings. Then, one of them showed what had pricked his senses. In plain script, the lettering read: **USS STARLING**.

"Looks like some friends made it back after all." he muttered.

"Sir?" asked Omega.

"Never mind, what is that ship doing?"

"It looks like they are having a look around. Wait, they are now altering course. Commander, this can't be right. It looks like they are headed for the Cylon base ships at the outskirts of the battle zone. Should I warn them off?"

"No need, Omega. I think that ship's captain knows exactly what he's doing."

 **-BSG-**

After confirming the location of the five base ships coordinating the attack, Will ordered Helm to alter course to bring the _Starling_ under the nearest base ship. Adjusting the weapons to maximum potential, he waited until the weapons console confirmed target lock. Pressing the maser fire controls, multiple lances of maser energy surged from the _Starling_. Both the engines and laser turrets were knocked out immediately.

"Skipper, what are you doing?" asked Helm.

"Don't these base ships have prisoners aboard?"

"Right … wait, are you going to try and get the prisoners out?"

"Why not? We could learn quite a bit from their captivity."

"I'm not sure about this …"

"Will," added Chelsea, "are you sure about this?"

"I'm as sure as I can ever be. Just trust me, okay?"

Both Helm and Chelsea glanced at each other, and Chelsea just shrugged.

As Will performed a scan of the interior, he saw something wrong.

"Helm," he said, "help me out here. I'm getting more than humans and Cylons. It looks like there are more types on board."

Consulting a scanner feed, Helm just shrugged.

"I can confirm the humans and Cylons; you can leave the Cylons behind. But as for the other types, your guess is as good as mine."

"Understood. I'll put the humans toward the back of the ship. Non-humans will have to be closer to us for identification and communication purposes. We may need to learn their language forms first."

"Good idea," replied Chelsea. Helm nodded.

Programming the transmat system, Will engaged it. The sound of the transmats was followed by moans from the people brought aboard.

"Okay, Helm. We've got everybody from this ship. Take us out and under the next one."

"Roger, Skipper."

Moving to the next ship, Will performed the same action. Take out the engines and guns, and then remove the prisoners. One, two, three.

"Next ship, Helm."

From underneath the third ship, Will performed the same bit of intrepidity. Three ships down and out.

Then the remaining two base ships got wind of what was happening, and opened fire with all they had. Although the firepower of a Cylon base ship is considerable, up against the _Starling_ 's advanced shields they were no match.

Placing themselves under the fourth ship took some effort on the part of Helm, but Will was able to disable it and extract the prisoners as well.

That's when the commander of the remaining base ship decided that discretion was the better part of his day, and his ship turned to flee the battle scene.

 **-BSG-**

Watching the attack upon the base ships unfold, Apollo muttered a prayer for the safe return of the newcomer. But after the first base ship lost power, he realized that the battle had been shortened considerably. When the last base ship was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief. Now the battle had been reduced to a clean-up operation.

 **-BSG-**

"Okay folks, we got the base ships, now let's help with the mop-up. Helm, bring us back to the battlestar and I'll begin picking off the raiders one by one."

"Gotcha, skipper. That was some great shooting."

"Thanks Helm. Chelsea, keep me up to date on raider positions."

"Confirmed, Will."

As the _Starling_ swung back toward the fleet, several raiders took suicide passes at the _Starling_. With the _Starling_ firing masers, they were destroyed easily. Reaching the boundary of the battle zone, more raiders made their presence known. With masers firing continuously, raiders were destroyed all around. Reaching the fleet, _Starling_ took several passes around the battlestar for good measure.

"Scanners confirm no further enemy presence." said Chelsea.

"That was one quick end to a bad situation." said Helm.

"As we would say on Earth: 'like a hot knife through warm butter.'"

"Will," said Chelsea, "we are receiving a coded message from the command ship on fleet com line alpha using previously established protocols."

"Bring it up visually on the tactical console," replied Will.

Watching the visual monitor on the tactical console, Will saw as a long-faced man with a salt-and-pepper cap of hair appeared.

"This is Commander Apollo of the _Battlestar Galactica_. I must tell you, sir, that I and my crew have never seen Cylon base ships being neutralized so rapidly. Would you please identify yourself?"

"This is Captain William Edward Layton of the starship _U.S.S. Starling_. We are from the planet Earth. I understand that you may have heard of it?"

Taken aback slightly, the man nodded. "Yes, we are searching for that planet. It is part of our ancient heritage."

"I see," said Will. "Well, in any case, we seem to have a common goal. Are your landing bays able to receive visitors?"

"Please give us a while to prepare; it seems we've taken a bit more damage than it seemed at first. We have some wreckage that's gathered."

"Take your time, Commander. We aren't really going anywhere right now, and we can provide extra defense in case the Cylons return. Please be also advised that _Starling_ took the time to extract the prisoners being held on the four ships we were able to knock out. There appears to be some non-humans represented among them. We will brief you as soon as possible as to their identification. We may need to establish communication protocols as well."

"Understood," Commander Apollo replied. "We will let you know when you can come aboard. _Galactica_ out."

Looking around the bridge, Will simply said " _Starling_ out. Okay, people, let's find out who and what we got back."

Walking to the access hatch, Will opened it and gagged. "What the … what's that smell?"

Sniffing, Helm simply said, "I haven't smelled Boray in yahrens." Seeing Will's unknowing gaze he added, "Boray are porcine-like bipeds, and they don't feel the need to bathe often."

"Interesting aroma," added Chelsea, grimacing.

"I'll try not to be offended," said Will, nodding.

Walking to the nearest Boray, Will turned and said, "Helm, can you handle their speech?"

"Boray can understand most human vocal patterns, though you might need some help for your personal translation. I can handle most of it for now."

"Alright, you can lead the way on this one."

"Will," said a sour-faced Chelsea, "do you want me to check out our human guests?"

"Good idea. It will save you most of this for now."

As Chelsea walked to the back of the ship, Helm went over to the nearest Boray and asked, "What is your name?"

Making a series of grunts and squeals, the Boray replied with something Will couldn't make out, but Helm just nodded.

"I see. How long were you and your group held by the Cylons?"

Making more grunts and squeals, the Boray told what he knew. Helm just kept on nodding.

"What did it say." said Will.

"She said her name is Drang and she has been held by the Cylons about a third of a yahren."

"How many in her group?"

"Seventeen in all. Eight females and nine males, mostly being transported to a breeding colony for, get this, humanitarian purposes, is it?"

The Boray simply nodded briskly.

"Cylon humanitarian purposes," replied Will. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Indeed. And they thank us for rescuing them from the Cylons. They say they were being treated by them no better than a human."

Blinking, Will replied, "I see."

"Okay," said Helm to the Boray, "we need to work with the others. Just wait here and we will transfer you to the battlestar as soon as possible.

The Boray nodded.

Looking at the others, Helm groaned. "Skipper, the rest are Ovions. Insectoids thought to originate from the planet Carillon, which was accidentally destroyed by us many yahrens ago. I thought I had seen the last of them then, but here they are. It looks like eighteen in all."

"What was their story?"

"Back then, they did most of the tylium mining for the Cylons. The Cylons would deliver humans to their underground lairs, and the Ovions would use the humans as breeding resources."

"Lovely."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Okay, let's hear their story firsthand."

"We may need a computerized translator aid."

Taking a device from his belt, Will activated the device. After Will and Helm confirmed the readouts, Helm then walked to the nearest Ovion and said, "Can you understand me?"

Emitting a series of clicks and whistles, the translator's visual readout read NOT ENOUGH DATA. Will shrugged, so Helm simply prompted the Ovion for more speech. After a few minutes, however, the device's visual readout cleared, and after a few more seconds, the speaker in it began giving out words.

" _It is good_ ," said the Ovion, " _that you got us away from the Cylons. They were taking us to one of their slave worlds for labor. We did not want to be with them anymore_."

"I am under the impression," said Will, "that your home world of Carillon was destroyed long ago. How is it that you managed to survive after all this time?"

" _That world was not our first home,"_ said the Ovion, " _but another lost in time. The Cylons came to us in the distant past and asked us to help them with a great problem. They deceived us, and we had never heard of humans before that. Since then, all Ovions have been removed from our first home, and it has been lost to us_."

"I see. So you were duped by the Cylons into helping them with their human problem. How many worlds have your people been taken to?"

" _Too many to count with appendages extended. We are scattered like dust."_

Looking at Helm, Will simply said, "My deepest sorrow."

From the back of the corridor, Chelsea appeared. "Will," she said, "we have forty-seven human survivors, six of whom need major medical help. We'll need to dock with the _Galactica_ soon if they are going to survive."

"Understood. Let's see if we can dock now."

 **-BSG-**

Cutting the communications channel, Apollo mused, "Friends have come home indeed."

"They took back prisoners including non-humans?" said Omega, "Is there anything that ship can't do?"

"I'm not sure, Omega, but I hope we soon find out."

"Come to think of it, I think I do remember that ship."

"I think anyone who was present prior to the fall of the Colonies might, Omega. That ship came to us and warned us of a major problem in our readiness."

"Of course, I remember now. That ship gave us advance notice of a problem in our Viper squadrons, if I remember right."

"Yes, Omega, they did. But for all the good it did, the Colonies died anyway."

After a few microns, one of the monitors crackled to a new display, one showing a familiar-looking white-haired visage.

"Father?" gasped Apollo.

" _This might be a strange way to contact you_ ," said the late commander of the Galactica, " _but it was a necessary act. I need the Commander of the Battlestar Galactica to report to the Commander's cabin at once. I will tell you everything once you get there. Use your command access code to activate the secondary contact_." The screen resumed its previous display.

"Well," said Apollo, "I guess there are more surprises by the micron. Omega, would you handle the final clearances for the Starling. I'll need to see what this is about."

"Understood, Commander."

As Apollo walked from the bridge toward the Commander's cabin, he wondered what this was all about. Could it be, he mused, related to the newly arrived ship? Reaching the cabin hatchway, he toggled himself in. Securing the hatch, he sat behind the desk with its computer access terminal.

"Computer," he said to the voice-operated system. "This is Commander Apollo. Access code is alpha-poppa-echo-nine-nine-three."

"Access granted to specialized materials," replied the synthesized voice.

The screen came to life showing the old face of Apollo's father, the late Commander Adama.

 _"Thank you for viewing this message," said Adama. "One of the most unusual acts I have had to follow was to set this messaging system in place in the event that the U.S.S. Starling from Earth returned to us. Since they have arrived, it behooves me to warn the current commander of what the Captain of the Starling told me."_

 _"The most disturbing fact of those halcyon days is that no matter what we did, the Colonies of the Twelve were doomed. In the original time line with which the Starling arrived from, those Viper squadrons on Caprica simply delayed the inevitable by eight yahrens. This gave the Cylons time to develop or steal technologies to wipe the Colonies out far greater than they would have if those eight yahrens had not existed. In addition, four yahrens after the fall of the Colonies, and twelve yahrens in all from the time of the Baltar Peace Initiative, the planet Earth was discovered by the Cylons and wiped out as well. So, as you can see, no matter what we of the Colonial Military did, the entire human race was lost, and the Cylons won."_

 _"That's where the Starling came in. By having the technological capability to travel through time, they were able to come back to us and alter the one item that caused the entire mess. That was the Viper base on Caprica. It had to be removed before the battlestars were attacked at the old moon."_

 _"Now, it appears that the Starling has returned to us after all."_

 _"At the bottom of the commander's safe, you will find a piece of technology from the Starling. It was Captain Layton's intent that that item be returned to him upon arriving on the Galactica. I understand that it contains valuable information for Captain Layton, so it is vital that that item be given to him at once."_

 _"There is one other item intended for you. It is labeled 'Lieutenant Troy,' and contains important data on your son. Read it."_

 _"May the grace of the Lords of Kobol be with us all. Farewell."_

Apollo walked to the commander's safe and opened it. There, at the bottom, was the intended item. Inside of a sealed pouch marked "STARLING" Apollo withdrew the item. Looking like one of the data readout units that could be found throughout the fleet, it was somewhat thicker than most. Apollo also located and withdrew the pouch labeled 'Lieutenant Troy.' Closing the safe, Apollo took the item and left the command cabin, heading for the bridge.

Reading the item in the 'Troy' pouch, Apollo could only react with joy. _So Troy has been one of us all along_ , he mused, _how appropriate_. Reaching the bridge, Apollo looked over at Omega who nodded and said: "Commander, the Starling has been given landing clearance for the port side landing bay. Is there anything else that you require?"

"No, Omega. I will report to the landing bay to greet the _Starling_ crew myself. Take care of things while I'm gone, okay?"

"Understood, Commander."

Leaving the bridge, Apollo walked to the lift system. Gaining access, he pressed the control buttons for the port side landing bay. As the lift descended, he thought about the way things come back around. He just knew this was going to be a most interesting meeting.

 **-BSG-**

" _Starling_ acknowledges, _Galactica_ , landing on port side landing bay is granted. We will proceed according to specified conditions. Understand that we have forty-seven human survivors, about eight of them need serious medical help. There are also seventeen Borays and eighteen Ovions recovered as well. Access to emergency medical teams will be granted immediately following landing. Be advised that I understand your incoming procedure involves decontamination. We will comply right after we disembark. _Starling_ out." Will looked over at Chelsea, who nodded in acknowledgment, then looked at Helm. "Helm, take us in."

"Right, Captain, proceeding as ordered."

Turning the ship from its current position, Helm brought the ship around and gracefully took her into the landing bay, then set her down on her landing gear, and then cut her engines.

"Captain Layton, Missus Layton," said Helm, "welcome to the _Battlestar Galactica_."

Will smiled at Chelsea, who smiled back.

 **Chapter 10**  
 **Its Hour Come Around At Last**

Reaching the landing bay, Apollo saw the ship. Looking quite the same as he remembered from over forty yahrens ago, Apollo was glad to see the ship from long ago sitting in the landing bay of the _Galactica_.

Watching as the ground crews placed an access stair system at the side of the ship, Apollo was filled with a light sense of déjà vu. Forty yahrens ago, the same procedures were used to treat the ship and its personnel with suspicion. But now, the same procedures were being used to welcome old friends, whoever they might end up being. While this was happening, several people arrived from a descending lift. Among them were his son Captain Troy, Major Jolly, and Colonel Boomer.

"Dad, what do we have here?" asked Troy.

"To tell you the truth, son, I'm hoping we have some old friends here." He said. "Long ago, before the Colonies fell, we had a visit from this very same ship. Its personnel helped us with some problems in our state of ships' readiness. Many of us thought that they were trying to stop the Cylon war, but in the end they were just trying to alter the situation overall to keep the Cylons from winning everything."

"You mean from over forty yahrens ago dad, this same ship came to us and aided us? It doesn't seem possible, does it?"

"Indeed it is the same ship, Troy. She and her crew, the captain and his escorts, managed to tell us about a problem in our systems and we were able to fix it."

As they were talking, several more people arrived in the bay. Among them were Dalton, Troy's wife, with little Serena, and Sheba, Apollo's wife, with their son, Zac. As they got closer, Sheba, who was on the council, gaped at the new ship.

"Apollo what ship is this?" said Sheba, "Are we taking security precautions or not? You should know the rules for unknown ships on the battlestar."

"We already know who we are dealing with, Sheba. This ship comes from before your time on the _Galactica_. Just before the fall of the Colonies, this ship, or maybe one exactly like it, came to us to help us. We followed their advice and here we are."

"As your old friend would say," said Troy, "a piece of metal in the middle of nowhere."

Apollo paused at the mention of his old friend, Starbuck. "Right." he replied.

 **-BSG-**

As the support crew finished placing the access stairs next to the _Starling_ , Will and Chelsea watched. Then Will pressed a control button on the side panel, causing a hissing sound, followed by the outer lock hatch sliding into its socket in the hull. After checking the fit of the stairs to the hull, Will motioned for the medical support teams to begin entering the ship. As each medical team member came aboard, they began the process of inventorying each human patient, a process referred to by Earth's medical personnel as "triage." Verifying each patient's medical status, they then began the process of removing each patient one at a time, carrying those who could not walk on their own in a stretcher.

After the last of the human patients had been removed, Will walked to the front of the ship and motioned for Helm to join him. Gathering the Ovions and Borays, they moved to the rear of the ship. With Helm's help, both groups of non-humans descended the stairs to the deck of the battlestar.

"Both of you stay here while I get something." said Will.

Walking to a rear storage area, Will retrieved a piece of clothing, and then returned to the others.

"Okay, Helm, I want you to put this on."

Helm unfolded and looked at the item. "What is this?" he asked.

"On Earth it's called a monk's robe. I want to wait a bit before showing you to everyone, kind of a surprise.

"I don't know about this."

"Just keep the hood up and around your head and your hands folded together in the sleeves."

"Shades of Friar Tuck." commented Chelsea.

"Who?" asked Helm.

"Never mind."

"Just someone out of our legends," said Will.

"I feel funny." said Helm.

"It's just for a few more minutes. Are you ready to go?"

"Might as well."

"Ready, dear?"

"Ready."

"Here we go then."

Will and Chelsea began the process of stepping down the stairs, one at a time. Upon reaching the bottom stair, Will looked around and saw Commander Apollo with several people. With Chelsea holding his arm and a disguised Helm behind them, he smiled and took the last step and touched down onto the deck of the _Battlestar Galactica_.

 **-BSG-**

Apollo watched as the ship's hatch slid open. After inspecting the fit of the stairs, Captain Layton motioned for the medical personnel to enter, who rushed aboard at once. Removing the patients took some time, but soon all forty-seven were out and onto the deck of the battlestar. The lead medical technician glanced at Commander Apollo, and then nodded.

"All forty-seven humans accounted for, sir." said the technician.

"Good." replied Apollo. "Get them all to medical for checkup and any surgery as needed."

"You heard the commander, people; let's get them moving."

As the medical teams moved the human patients out of the landing bay, Apollo watched as two groups of aliens, Borays and Ovions, descended the stairs from the _Starling_ to the deck of the battlestar. Security personnel moved in to motion the groups off to one side.

Shortly after, Apollo watched as three people, Captain Layton and a woman with skin almost as dark as Boomer's descended the stairs, as well as a person wearing what looked like a hooded robe. _This looks familiar_ , thought Apollo. The woman seemed afraid, holding onto Captain Layton's arm as if for support. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Captain Layton looked around. Seeing Apollo, Captain Layton seemed satisfied and took the last step. With the robed figure leading the way, all three walked to the decontamination chambers. After a few more minutes, all three emerged and were checked by medical staffers. Being waved onward, Captain Layton and his two companions began walking toward Apollo and his group. Reaching Apollo, Captain Layton looked at everyone, and then extended his hand toward Apollo. Apollo extended his, and they shook.

"Captain Layton," said Apollo, "it's good to see you again."

"Have we met?" asked Will.

"Not that you'd really remember," said Apollo, "but suffice it to say I remember you well from forty yahrens ago. You seemed more … how shall I put it … 'confident' over your actions than you seem now."

Will paled at the news. "Forty yahrens ago … well, irregardless. Commander Apollo, let me introduce to you my wife, Chelsea."

"Good to meet you, Commander," said Chelsea.

"Ma'am," said Apollo, shaking her outstretched hand.

"Let me introduce the people around me," said Apollo, "I start with my first officer, Colonel Boomer, followed by Major Jolly and Captain Troy, my son. Also with us here are my wife, Sheba and our son, Zac, as well as Troy's wife, Dalton, and their daughter, Serena."

After both Will and Chelsea had shaken everyone's hand, Apollo continued.

"Let me tell you that it is good to see you again after all these yahrens, Captain Layton."

"Since you seem to know me so well," said Will, "maybe you should just call me Will, eh?"

"Alright," said Apollo, "Will it is." He turned to Chelsea. "And, ma'am, may I call you Chelsea as well?"

"That would be nice." replied Chelsea.

"Will," said Apollo, "just before you left us forty yahrens ago, you gave us something that you wanted us to give back to you upon your arrival." Apollo extended the item toward Will, who took it with interest.

"This can't be right, Commander." said Will. "This is a data storage module from the Starling's own inventory. How did you get it?"

"Apparently you gave it to my father all those yahrens ago. As I said, you wanted it returned to you when you returned to us."

Will looked at the unit, and then pressed a button near the top of the display. A graphic came up on the screen, asking Will to place his right thumb in the circle. He extended his thumb, and then hesitated.

"Will, is anything wrong?" asked Chelsea.

"Not really," replied Will, "it's just that I had a funny flashback to one of my dad's 'pull my finger' pranks."

Chelsea giggled. "You're not going anywhere unless you touch it, dear."

"Right, here goes." he placed his thumb on the screen, which then blanked, then after a few seconds faded up to a view of himself, apparently in his quarters.

 _"Hello, Will. I know this is most unusual, getting a recording from yourself you know you didn't make, but it is really important that you listen to what I have to say. These people, the Survivors of The Colonies of the Twelve, they can be trusted by you just as I have learned to trust them all these years. Help them and guide them through their long night into the light of day. Guide them to the Earth, if you can."_

 _"There is more data on this device regarding what I have said. Consult it, Will. Learn from it. Learn more about these people, these Brothers of Man from another part of the galaxy, and then and only then can you make the right decisions in the days to come."_

 _"Good luck, and may your journey here have been pleasant."_

Looking first at Chelsea, then at Commander Apollo, Will shook his head slightly, then said; "It seems you have me at a disadvantage, Commander."

"Not really," said Apollo, "we didn't get much of a chance to get to know you, is all."

"Ah." replied Will. "Just two ships passing in the night, eh?"

"Something like that."

"Then, Commander, I have a present for you as well. Allow me?"

Captain Layton motioned with his hand, and the hood fell from the third person's head. Apollo's blood chilled. In spite of the ragged beard, that face could only belong to …

"Starbuck?" asked Apollo incredulously.

"Yeah, old buddy, it's me." said Starbuck, and as he leaned forward to hug Apollo he looked over Apollo's shoulder. "Boom-boom, I see you made Colonel. Shall I salute you instead of a hug?"

"Get over here." said Boomer, his hands extended. "And I thought we had seen the last of you."

"Not a chance," replied Starbuck. "No Cylon is going to get me, remember?"

"So I can see," said Boomer.

"Starbuck," said Apollo, "let me give you a present as well."

Leading Starbuck over to Troy and Starbuck's daughter Dalton, Apollo gestured to Starbuck, who after a few seconds shouted; "Holy frak! I'm a grandfather!"

"'Grandfather' Starbuck." giggled Chelsea. "That has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah," said Will, smiling. "Shall we get you a cane and rocking chair as well?"

"Cane and rocking chair …?" queried Boomer.

"Typical retirement gear on Earth for a grandfather." laughed Chelsea.

"I'm not ready for retirement just yet, folks." said Starbuck. "But, keep the rocking chair handy just in case I have to do some dandling of my own, eh?"

"Deal." said Will and Chelsea in unison.

"And, of course, Starbuck," said Sheba, "let's not forget our son, Zac, huh?"

"Zac." said Starbuck reverently.

"Talk about a very interesting homecoming." said Apollo. "Will, would you and Chelsea care to come and join with us for a celebration?"

After looking at Chelsea for a few seconds, Will replied; "Commander, I think it would be best if Chelsea and I were to retire to the _Starling_ for a while. With this data module in hand, I think it would benefit us to examine its contents closely, in order to get a better feel of what's in store for us."

"I understand." said Apollo. "Take care of yourself then."

"Later." said Will. Chelsea waved.

 **-BSG-**

Back in their cabin, Will linked the data module with his ship's display systems. Chelsea stood behind Will as the extra files were called up. Again, and as before, a video of himself in the cabin was displayed.

 _"Hi, Will. Thank you for seeing this extra video recording. I hope life has been good to you in your time line."_

 _"I know what I have to say will be very difficult, since I don't have the slightest idea of what your life has been like. I'm sure I can't imagine what you have had to go through in order to get here._

 _"But know that what I have to say is very important."_

 _"In my current time line, Earth has been destroyed by the nemesis of the Colonies of The Twelve, the dreaded Cylon Empire."_

 _"They destroyed the Earth just four years after they destroyed the Colonies. The year was 2042 by our reckoning. Six years later I reached Earth and found out what had happened. I was devastated beyond compare. I spent six months grieving, first crying over the unfairness of it all, then getting drunk with leftover spirits, and then doing my best to clean up as much as I could."_

 _"But, eventually, I left Earth and its carnage behind, hoping to never see the place again. Four years later, I encountered the ships of the Colonial Fleet. Commander Apollo convinced me to take them to Earth to see the horror for themselves. They were appalled. Their investigations revealed that the Cylons were in fact the ones who destroyed the Earth."_

 _"After many weeks of combined mutual grieving, Commander Apollo asked me to come to his command cabin. It seems that the Colonial scientists and engineers had cooked up a hare-brained scheme to send people back through time, to change the bad events as it were to something more 'palatable.' At first I wasn't sure that it could be done, but in the end the scientists won me over and the race to the past had begun."_

 _"We originally scheduled six people for the mission. Myself, Commander Apollo, President Tigh, Colonel Athena, and the Majors Starbuck and Boomer were to travel back and re-do the past. But, due to a case of bad luck or, even worse, outside influence, the battlestar was savagely attacked by the Cylons and only Athena and I, as well as Lieutenant Troy, were on board the Starling to make the launch. Everyone else was left behind."_

 _"When we successfully made the jump into the past, we found out we were too late to meet Commander Adama at Caprica. We had to settle for meeting him almost halfway to the Cylon home world."_

 _"And so, here we are, several hours after the jump. Athena is minding the store while I take this opportunity to record this recording to leave for you."_

 _"I can't know for sure what things are like for you, but I can make a conjecture. If Earth has not been destroyed by the Cylons, then you most likely spent some time after reaching home to help Earth incorporate the Starling's technologies and science data into their databases. Maybe along the line you also found someone to share your life with, someone I couldn't have because they were already dead. I at the least hope this to be the case, in spite of what I have to tell you."_

 _"In my case, I had only the people around me for comfort, the Colonial survivors. Although I was something of a hard case at first, I eventually warmed up to someone."_

 _"And to think all it took was a baloney sandwich."_

 _"While Boomer and I were modifying the Starling for the time jump, Colonel Athena brought some food for us. Good old baloney sandwiches, comfort food from home! Using the technologies derived from the Starling, she reconstituted the meat using the packages from the holocaust as a basis, leaving out the toxins caused by aging. They were delicious, and I ate several."_

 _"Now, here in the thirty-eighth year of my life, I found someone."_

 _"She's the one minding the store while I make this recording, the one person into whose hands I have placed my destiny."_

 _"I do consider myself fortunate to have met this wonderful woman, this Colonel Athena, and I urge you to seek her out as well. You might not be able to spend as much time with her as I should have, but get to know her anyway. You'll be glad you did."_

 _"It is my hope that this mission is successful and that things are put to rights. May your days be joyful and fruitful, my other self."_

Turning toward Chelsea, Will saw the shock in her eyes.

"Are you going to see this Athena?" she asked.

"I have to." He replied. "I owe it to the both of them."

"If you meet her, and you like her, what about me?"

"You are still my wife; I love you, not her. You heard what happened in the other time line; you were most likely killed when the Earth was destroyed. I most likely performed a detailed surface scan of the Earth to determine if there were any survivors. If there were any I would have found them and met them, and that would have included you, if you were there."

"I just … I just don't want to lose you."

"And you won't. These people are in need of help, help that we can provide."

"You know the responses from home are clear; we cannot lead them to Earth."

"True. But there are other things we can do. We can help them with any food problems they might have. What did I do in the other time line? Let's find out and apply that here. What else can we do? Leave them to their fates? I think not."

"I understand that. I need to know, when are you going to look Athena up?"

"Do you want to meet her as well?"

"Are you asking me if I want to meet the 'other' woman?"

"There is no 'other' woman. It's you and you only."

After thinking for a few moments, Chelsea sat down in his lap, and put her head on his shoulder. He held her around the waist as gently as he could. He kissed her shoulder, and she stifled a sob,

"After meeting you in that clearing all those years ago," she said, "I wondered about the events that led up to that moment. Did you know that that man gave me a ride home because my car broke down? I almost refused, which is what I should have done in the first place. But, for some unfathomable reason, I let him. He caused me so much pain and anguish for his insane lust, and I almost died for it. But, there you were, the knight in shining armor, or better yet, the national hero in another car who saved me. In another life, I should be dead, but here I am, alive."

After a few seconds, Will replied; "It almost makes you think there could be a god after all, right?"

"Maybe what we should be thinking" she said, "is that life sometimes takes a really odd turn of events, turns that we cannot fathom."

"And this turn of events is making you think the worst of me for wanting to seek her out and meet her. Well, don't. I haven't any ideas whatsoever of getting together with this Athena. I said it before, and I'll say it again, you are my wife, and I love you, not some 'alternate time line' woman."

"Then I think I would like to meet her as well. Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

After thinking for a few seconds, Will replied; "How about making me a baloney sandwich?"

Chelsea smiled.

 **-BSG-**

Walking the corridors of the _Battlestar Galactica_ with Troy, Will was filled with a sense of familiarity. _I have been here before, he thought, and yet I'm here for the first time_. Chelsea sensed the mood as well.

"What would the Old Bard have to say about this?" she asked, "'Once more unto the breach, dear friends.'"

"He would at that," said Will. "He would indeed."

"Who is this 'Old Bard?'" asked Troy.

"William Shakespeare of Earth." replied Chelsea. "He gave us stories of kings and lords as well as two star-crossed lovers."

"Star-crossed?" asked Troy.

"Ill-fated." replied Will.

"Oh."

Reaching the hatchway to the commander's cabin, Troy pressed a button. After a few seconds, the commander's voice said; "Come in." Walking into the commander's cabin, one could see off to the right the port hole showing the fleet and beyond, deep space. To the left one saw the main desk for the commander's use. This is where Apollo sat.

"Will, Chelsea, how are you doing today?" Apollo asked.

"Well enough, Commander," replied Will. "We both have a request of you."

"Go ahead."

"Would you be so kind," said Chelsea, "as to tell us about Athena?"

Troy gasped. Apollo looked at his son questioningly, who shook his head no.

"My sister Athena," said Apollo, "died last yahren after a long and fruitful service to her people. Towards the end, however, she told me that she felt that there was something else missing from her life. I must say, Will, that I remember your visit from forty yahrens ago. Do you know who the other people on the Starling were?"

"The data on the module says it was Athena and Troy, Commander."

Troy paled, and Apollo just nodded. "They came back with you to help us in our time of need. And it was she who made the difference. By her standing in front of her younger self, she was able to make your story more believable. Alone, you might not have stood a chance to finish the task at hand. Maybe our medical staff might have made something out of your genetic differences, and Troy's, but her genome was unique. It made all the difference."

"Our data says that there were six intended _Starling_ crew members from forty yahrens ago, Commander." said Will. "I, you, Colonel Athena, President Tigh, and the Majors Starbuck and Boomer were those six. Something went wrong before the launch, and only Athena and I and Troy were able to carry out the mission. I must ask, was that mission successful?"

After a few seconds thought, Apollo shrugged his shoulders and said; "It's hard to tell. My father said that you told him that the Colonies were doomed either way. By letting the Cylons win earlier, they wouldn't be out in the galaxy to kill Earth. Neither would they have come back eight yahrens later and wipe the Colonies out even harder with better technology. This might give humanity the fighting chance we all need to survive."

"It seems, Commander Apollo," said Will, "that we are all doing our part to insure the survival of humanity. Including Chelsea and I."

"On that note, the Council is waiting. Shall we go and you can tell your side to them?"

 **-BSG-**

Standing before the Council of The Twelve, representing the Survivors of The Colonies of The Twelve Planets of Humanity didn't seem like much, just twelve bureaucrats around a table. _Shades of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_ , thought Will.

"Let me see if we understand you correctly, Captain Layton." said a gray-haired male councilor. "You cannot take us to Earth because you have been instructed by them not to bring us to them. These instructions have been sent to you by an encoded means which you have been developing as you have been flying along. And, you have been sending your recorded discussions with Starbuck as well, for your people to analyze to formulate their response. Is this all correct, Captain?"

"That is, in essence, quite correct councilor. The Earth has studied your situation in great detail and decided that at this time contact with your people would not be in the best interests of the people of the Planet Earth. The risk is too great to the safety and welfare of the planet and its people. You are asked to respect this decision until said time that the Earth decides otherwise."

"Of all the nerve to suggest that we might pose a threat to your world."

"Not you, but the Cylons who are presumably following you around the galaxy. They are the real threat, the one that cannot be ignored."

"Can't your world see that we are better off working together?"

"In many ways I and my wife agree with you. But, you must remember that the Earth's leaders must have the final say-so in this matter. It is their world, and ours, that they are trying to protect."

"And if we continue to try and find your world on our own?"

"That is your decision to make as well. I and my wife are bound by our duties to our home world."

"I see."

"The Earth's technological levels are far too feeble to mount any kind of defensive effort that you are talking about. We understand that you are tired of flying from place to place looking for respite, but this cannot be helped. You must stay away from Earth at all costs."

"Don't you want to help us Captain?"

"Certainly, councilor, I'd like to share the Earth with all of you: The snowfields, the beaches, the woods, swimming in the oceans, the Sun's warmth on one's face. Did you know, that on my world, once a year the leaves on the trees turn from their usual green to red, yellow and orange? Who wouldn't want to share that with anyone else? But the dangers right now are too great. I'm sorry, but we cannot; this is our home world."

"And the Cylons following us would undoubtedly find your world and wipe it from existence." said Sheba.

"Correct, that is the prevailing attitude back on Earth."

"I see, Captain. I'm sure if the roles were reversed, we might have the same attitude."

"I'm glad that some of you are still reasonable."

"Well, in that case, we will give you our answer as soon as possible. Thank you for your time."

After Will and Chelsea walked out of the council chambers, the gray-haired male councilor, who was still shaking with fury, finally spoke up; "I still can't believe this! They will not lead us to Earth! We should just take what we need from their ship!"

"Councilor, we will do no such thing!" replied Sheba. Apollo continued, "To do such a thing would bring us to the level of the Cylons themselves, and as my father before me would say, I tell you that such an act will not be done."

"Councilor," continued Sheba, "every warrior who leaves the battlestar on assignment does so knowing that it may be the last time they see their people. I have been there, so has Apollo, as well as Colonel Boomer and Starbuck. It is only through the efforts of those two good people out in that corridor that we got Starbuck back. Can't you see the similarities between our two peoples? Shall we expect one side to behave civilly while the other does not? I can't, I'm sure Apollo can't, and when it is all said and done, neither do you. One thing is for certain: civil people do not act like thieves. And neither should we."

"Councilor Sheba," replied the council member, "I am not saying that we should be thieves, just practical people who get what they need."

"It doesn't matter how you cut it, thievery is still wrong!"

"In any case," added Apollo, "we have to decide what we are to do. Are there any other ideas?"

 **-BSG-**

Out in the corridor, Will and Chelsea simply looked at each other and smiled.

"That could have gone better." She said.

"It looks like Earth is not the only society that can produce narrow-minded people; think of what our leaders would have said if we had simply proposed our probe mission idea to them."

"What do we do now?"

"Simple: we wait."

 **-BSG-**

Watching Commander Apollo and Councilor Sheba leave the council chambers some time later, Will could only marvel at how some people hold up to the stresses of their jobs. As tired as they seemed, Apollo and Sheba still walked with purpose. They crossed over to Will and Chelsea.

"After careful consideration," said Apollo, "we will continue our voyage to seek out your home world. I am sorry, but some of us are too weary of this voyage to do anything else."

"Don't apologize, Commander," said Will, "it's obviously hard to break a force of habit. You've been at this for almost fifty yahrens now; we can't expect you to give it all up."

"Commander Apollo, Councilor Sheba," said Chelsea, "is there any other way we can help your people? Aside from defensive efforts, that is?"

"Indeed," nodded Will, adding, "from the data storage module that you gave me, the original usage of the _Starling_ 's technologies was to aid in your food production efforts. Apparently that seems to have paid off some, at least from the point of view of the other time line."

"That's one idea," said Apollo, "I know we could always use more ways to feed our people. But, in the meantime, may I take this moment to say something?"

Looking at Chelsea, Will then said; "Go ahead, Commander."

"On behalf of the two of us, We welcome you to our culture. In spite of this difficult news you bring us, we are hopeful that one day your world will be able to change their minds about us and you can take us to your world."

"And we," said Will, "hope for this as well, sir."

"Then," said Apollo, "let us see where we can begin, okay?"

All four smiled.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Some time after leaving Kobol …**_

Doctor Salik looked around at the medical bay. After the chaotic events of the last few days, the quiet lull bothered him. With Serena dead, Starbuck returned, and many warriors killed by the Cylons, he was saddened to the core.

And add to the fact that Commander Adama was just microns from learning the location of Earth when a random Cylon bomb destroyed the cartouche from the temple complex was enough to make him want to visit the Officer's Club for a little extended rest-and-relaxation.

But he had just one more job to do. Taking the data pad for Serena's autopsy into his office, he reached for the filing slot to place it into the proper receptacle.

And that's when one data pad fell out, landing under his desk.

Reaching down, he picked it up. Reading the description on the front, he realized he had still one more job to do.

So he placed a call to an old friend.

 **-BSG-**

Standing on the command dais of the _Battlestar Galactica's_ main bridge, Commander Adama watched with a certain amount of relief as the planet Kobol's main star diminished on the display screen. Losses had been taken there, and as commander, they weighed heavily on him.

And add to that the loss of Serena, who had just been married to Apollo when she was killed by a stray Cylon laser bolt just as the landing party left the temple complex. Boxey orphaned in a flash, his natural parents both gone, though his father was not known.

Watching the bustle going on around him, he marveled at how everyone maintained their professional calm in spite of everything.

"Commander," said Omega, "Doctor Salik wants to talk to you."

"Put him on, Omega."

As Adama took his eyes from the display screen, he saw in the communications monitor one of his oldest friends.

"Commander," said Salik, "would you come to the medical bay as soon as possible and see me about something important?"

"Certainly. I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you, Adama." The monitor blanked out.

"Tigh," he said looking over at his First Officer, "would you take over?"

"Will do." said Tigh.

Walking out of the bridge, he walked to the bridge level turbo lift hatch. Pressing the summons button, he waited a micron for it to arrive. Getting in, he pressed the button for the medical level. Reaching the medical level, he walked into the medical bay. Seeing Salik talking to another medical technician, he walked over. Salik was just finishing up.

"… and archive the rest of this, okay?"

"Will do, doctor." The technician walked away, and Salik looked at Adama.

"Adama, will you come into my office, please."

As Adama followed Salik into his main office, Salik went around the desk and sat down. He picked up two data pads.

"This data pad," he said, "is Serena's autopsy. As you can see from the data within, she died of massive systemic shock brought about by her central nervous system having literally been burned in two. There's really nothing special about it, except for her being your daughter-in-law."

As Adama looked at the pad, he nodded at the readout, and then looked up.

"This wasn't the only reason for asking me here, was it?" he asked.

"No." said Salik sliding the second pad across the desk, "The real reason is on this second data pad."

As Adama took the pad he saw the title. 'Secondary Genetic Analysis of Lieutenant Troy, as requested by Commander Adama.' Adama scanned the results, and then broke out into a broad grin. "So it's confirmed?" he asked.

"There's no doubt about it, and you were right from the start. I'm sorry this took a while to get to you, but I finished it about the time we were at Carillon. The hectic events afterward caused me to lose track of it, and I just found it."

"At least it is confirmed, Salik. Troy … Boxey is my genetic grandson after all … through Zac it seems."

"I ran a cross-check on Zac's whereabouts a yahren before Boxey's birth." Said Salik. "Zac was still in the Academy at the time. One can only guess as to how he managed the time for such a meeting."

"Still, Zac and Serena. They would have made a good couple nevertheless."

"Indeed. And now, Boxey is right where he belongs, eh?"

"Indeed, Salik, indeed."

 _ **Fleeing the Cylon Tyranny,**_  
 _ **The last Battlestar,**_  
 _ **GALACTICA,**_  
 _ **Leads a rag-tag fugitive fleet**_  
 _ **On a lonely quest:**_  
 _ **A shining planet,**_  
 _ **Known as EARTH!**_


End file.
